Sister, Sister
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: Everybody's favorite twins just got eliminated from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Amy finally realizes how much of a jerk she is to her younger sister, Samey. What happens next? Warning: rated T for swearing. Lots of swearing. You've been warned. R&R! CHAPTER 21 IS UP!
1. The Conflict

**A/N: Hey y'all! I know that my first story hasn't gotten any reviews, so I decided to start over with a new story. I'm still a newbie who needs suggestions on stories and plots. I understand that you don't want to leave a review, but I would really appreciate it if you did; even just a simple "It's a great story! Keep up the good work!" is good enough for me! Thanks.**

**Sister, Sister**

Chapter 1: The Conflict

Amy and Samey were just eliminated from the competition. Somehow, they landed on a beach in Vancouver. When the twins finally woke up, Amy and Samey started fighting, as usual.

"It's all your damn fault for getting us out of the competition!" shouted Amy.

"I was doing pretty well in the game, that is, until your grumpy ass showed up!" replied Samey.

"Oh please, I am _way _better at things than _YOU!_"

"You know what? Jasmine was right!"" Samey started balling up her fists. "I need to stick up for myself. I am _SICK_ of you constantly treating me like a piece of dog shit! You have _NO_ right to abuse me like that!"

Amy rolls her eyes in response. "So?"

"_YOU'RE _the older sister, here! We may look the same, but you're supposed to be setting an example. _We're_ supposed to be setting an example."

"Oh god, I'm going to barf over your bullshit-ness."

Amy then walks away, not realizing there is oncoming traffic ahead, and then...

_*CRASH*_

Samey just witnessed one of the most horrific things she'd ever seen: her own twin sister ran over by a car.

"Oh my god, Amy!" Samey yells and cries as she approaches Amy. "AMY! AMY! Amy?"

Her body lies motionless, but she is still breathing. "Help? Help! Call 911!"

As the police and ambulance arrive, Samey whispers to her older sister, "You'll be fine. I love you."

Hours later...

"Sammy Smith?" called the nurse. Samey replies, "I'm here."

"The doctors tell me that she's fine, nothing more than a few bruises and scratches, however, she has a broken arm."

"Oh my god," Samey reacts.

"She is going to be in a cast for three months," the nurse adds.

"Thank you, nurse," Samey greeted. "What room is she in?"

"Room 232, down the hall."

As Samey was walking down the hall, she immediately thought about the argument both Samey and Amy had.

Samey enters Amy's room.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Samey asked.

"Look, Samey, I wanna talk." Amy signals Samey to approach her. "Listen, while I was unconscious, I had a realization."

Samey smiles as she says, "Which is...?"

"Um, you're still an ugly bitch," Amy replies.

"You know what? I'm outta here." Samey walks out of the hospital room, sitting at the waiting area.

As Amy was left in her hospital bed, she was tearing up. Wait? Amy Smith is crying? Anyways, Amy was tearing up after realizing that she's the one that's ruined Samey all her life.

"Why would I do _that_ to her? My sister?" She couldn't stop crying.

Then suddenly, her parents walk into the room.

"_Oh my gosh, _Amy! Are you all right?" her mother asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Amy replies as she wipes away her tears.

"Aww, why'd you cry?"

Samey sniffles. "Nothing, it's just that... I realized how big of a jerk I am to Samey."

"Samey? Speaking of Samey, where is she?" her father asks.

"She's outside."

"Why, that little girl..." Amy interrupts her father.

"Dad, it's okay. She's probably thinking about it too. Leave her alone."

"Leave her alone? She could be in danger."

"Dad. Seriously. I need to own up to my mistakes and not put the blame on Sammy."

The parents look Amy in shock.

"You called her... _Sammy,_" her mother reacted.

"Yeah. _Sammy._ Short for Samantha." Amy replies with a smile.

Her parents are shocked as to what they have heard.

**What happens next? You decide. Thanks for reading, and please review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**

* * *

**UPDATE: This story just reached at least 3,000 views! Thanks for going ham on this chapter, as well as the continued love and support for this series!**


	2. The Day Sammy Has Been Waiting For

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I truly appreciate it! Now, to comment on some reviews:**

**IfJesusWasACriminalMastermind: **Yeah, well, to be honest, it was done in a matter of hours. I just went with the flow on this story. Thanks though!

**KaylaBow: **Yeah, I know! Finally! Working on it and thanks for the support!

**Jinxup116: **Twinnacles? Good one! :)

**Applause2014:** Working on it! Oh, and if you got any good ideas on this, just PM me about it! Thanks, glad you loved it!

**weeaboopunk: **Thanks for the support, man!

**Look-It's-Your-Honor: **You know what? I believe so! Thanks, glad you loved it!

**Like I said, I'm still a newbie, and suggestions and recommendations are appreciated. Thanks, and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, I'd be filthy rich.**

* * *

**Sister, Sister**

_Last time..._

_*Start of flashback*_

"_Oh god, I'm going to barf over your bullshit-ness."  
_

_Amy then walks away, not realizing there is oncoming traffic ahead, and then..._

_*CRASH*_

…

"_Hey. How are you feeling?" Samey asked._

"_Look, Samey, I wanna talk." Amy signals Samey to approach her. "Listen, while I was unconscious, I had a realization."_

…

"_Dad. Seriously. I need to own up to my mistakes and not put the blame on Sammy."  
_

_The parents look Amy in shock._

"_You called her... Sammy," her mother reacted._

"_Yeah. Sammy. Short for Samantha." Amy replies with a smile._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Day Sammy Has Been Waiting For

The scene starts where it left off. The twins' parents are shocked as to hear what Amy had just said. They are _really_ wondering why Amy had decided to have a change of heart.

"Wait, then..." her mother asks in confusion. "...why, after all these years, did you call her Samey?"

"It's just..." Amy starts tearing up, trying to gather her words. "I didn't _realize_ how big of a jerk _I_ was to her. And..."

"And what?" her father asks.

Amy is trying to get a hold of herself. "I felt like the better twin, you know? I felt as if Sammy is, like, the _lesser _twin, you know?That's why I called Sammy _Samey."_

Amy starts crying. Her parents look at each other, then her mother approaches her. "It's okay, dear. We _both _love you! And, even though you be the better twin, you two will be always equal to me."

All of a sudden, Sammy enters the room, not knowing that her parents are there to console her.

"Whoa," Sammy reacts. "Am I in trouble?"

Her father responds, "Yes, you are. You purposely left your sister here and..."

Amy interrupts and says, "Dad, don't blame Sammy for this..."

Sammy reacts with her jaw open. "Did you just call me... _Sammy? _Short for _Samantha?"_

"That is your real name, right?" Amy responds.

"Yeah, but... _why?_"

"Come here." Sammy approaches Amy, confused.

"I know how it feels for you to be tortured, harassed, and humiliated, especially by me. I can feel it because we're twins. We are supposed to look out for each other, but what I have been doing to you is just... unspeakable."

Sammy starts tearing up just as Amy continues with their "talk".

"All I'm trying to say is, _I'm sorry._ And _I love you,_" Amy cries.

After that, something remarkable finally happened: the twins finally hug each other after years of tormenting Sammy.

As the twins are hugging, Sammy whispers to her sister's ear, _I forgive you, Amy. And I love you too._

* * *

A few days later, Amy was released from the hospital, with a bandage wrapped around her head, a brace on her neck, and a cast and sling on her left arm.

"Need any help, sis?" the younger twin asks.

"No thanks, I'm fine, Sammy." Amy was struggling to walk with all of her injuries, but Sammy, being the nicer twin, offered to help.

"Here sis, let me help you."

"Thanks," Amy greeted.

_Did Amy just say 'thanks' to me? Wow, never thought I'd hear her say that, _Sammy thinks to herself.

Once they finally reached home, Sammy helps Amy get to her room.

"Almost there, and here it is. Your room." Sammy opens the door and helps Amy to her bed.

This is the first time the twins have been home since they left for Total Drama's Pahkitew Island.

"Oh my god, it feels good to be home!" Amy says as she relaxes on her bed.

"Yeah, it sure does!" Sammy replies with a smile and a small laugh.

Amy smiles at Sammy, and then says, "Look, I wanna talk."

"About what?"

"About what's happened to us for the past seventeen years."

Sammy sits Indian style, and then Amy continues. "You know how_ big_ of a jerk I was, right?"

"Yeah, and...?" Sammy responded with a confused look on her face.

"Look, I want to change."

"Oh," Sammy responded. "

"Ever since the accident, I experienced a horrific near-death experience. I was unconscious, but I was still alive. Then, when I ended up on the hospital bed, I thought about the arguments, the fights, and the feuds that we've had over the years."

"Okay," Sammy says in confusion.

"All I'm saying is... I want _you_ to help me be... you know... a _better person_?"

* * *

**What happens next? Find out next time on... Sister, Sister. **

**A/N: I know, I know. I could have done better, but I just went with the flow of the story. Hopefully next time I post a new chapter, it'll be better... I hope. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	3. A New Beginning

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back! Thank you for the reviews, likes, and follows on this story! Also, I'm only going to do review responses once every few chapters. Anyways, here is chapter 3 of the series,_ Sister, Sister._**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, I'd be filthy rich. **

**Sister, Sister**

_Last time..._

_*Start of flashback*_

_Sammy reacts with her jaw open. "Did you just call me... Sammy? Short for Samantha?"_

"_That is your real name, right?" Amy responds._

"_Yeah, but... why?"_

…

"_I know how it feels for you to be tortured, harassed, and humiliated, especially by me. I can feel it because we're twins. We are supposed to look out for each other, but what I have been doing to you is just... unspeakable."_

…

"_Need any help, sis?" the younger twin asks._

"_No thanks, I'm fine, Sammy." Amy was struggling to walk with all of her injuries, but Sammy, being the nicer twin, offered to help. _

"_Here sis, let me help you."_

"_Thanks," Amy greeted._

_Did Amy just say 'thanks' to me? Wow, never thought I'd hear her say that, Sammy thinks to herself._

…

_Amy smiles at Sammy, and then says, "Look, I wanna talk."_

"_About what?"_

"_About what's happened to us for the past seventeen years."_

…

"_All I'm saying is... I want you to help me be... you know... a better person?"_

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

The story starts where it left off, in Amy's bedroom, having a conversation with Sammy.

"So..." Sammy looks at Amy in confusion. "You want _me_ to help you... be a _better person?_"

"_Yes_. I am _sick_ of being that person who thinks they're better than everybody else. _Especially _to my little sister."

Amy sighs. "Look, I want to start fresh, starting with you."

"With... with me?" Sammy looks at Amy, confused.

"Yes. So, what do you say?" Sammy nods and hugs Amy.

Amy then whispers to her sister, "_I love you sis."_

* * *

In the days that followed, the relationship between the two sisters improved.

"Okay sis," Sammy asked as she held up two DVDs: Mean Girls or White Chicks. "Your pick."

"No Sammy, it's _your_ pick," Amy replied as Sammy smiles.

"Alright then, Mean Girls!"

Both girls laughed just as Sammy pops the DVD into the machine. The movie starts. As they grabbed for a bowl of popcorn, their sisterly love soon got their parents' attention.

"Wow, would you look at that? Sammy and Amy are watching a movie, having fun, and enjoying themselves," the mother observed as she is standing next to the stove.

"Yeah, it's weird that they are hanging out together, you know?" the father questioned while drinking a glass of wine.

"What do you mean it's weird?" the mother raises her tone. "Look, I know that this may not seem right, at least to you, but it's just what Sammy needs: a bonding time with her sister."

"Yeah, but... we're used to siding with Amy."

"Well, we're just gonna have accept the fact that they Amy is treating Sammy _like a real sister_, and that they love each other. Besides, they're _our_ daughters, Ben."

The husband scoffs as he finishes his drink of wine, in utter ridiculousness.

* * *

Weeks later, the twins are hanging out at their favorite mall. Amy was no longer wearing a bandage wrapped around her head, however she was still in a cast. As they're walking down the halls, some of the people they see from their school are looking at them in shock.

"Okay, where to next?" Sammy asks. Both Sammy and Amy are holding shopping bags, from stores like Forever 21, Victoria's Secret, and Nike.

"I don't know," Amy replies. "Do you want Starbucks?"

"Oh my god, yes! I haven't had those in a long time!"

As the twins are enjoying their favorite frappuccinos, they are spotted by a familiar couple. It's Jasmine and Shawn!

"Hey, guys!" the Aussie girl greeted as she hugged Sammy.

"Hey Jasmine! Hey Shawn!" the twins both greeted. Then Amy focuses her attention on Shawn. "So, congrats on the million dollars!"

"Yeah, thanks..." Shawn stops and thinks, and then continues. "Wait... Amy? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Amy replied.

"Nothing, it's just... are you..." Shawn was trying to figure what he's about to say, that is, until Jasmine interrupts him.

"Wow, Amy," said Jasmine in a surprised tone, "you've really changed." She points to Sammy. "You really took _my _advice, didn't you?"

"Yeah, she did," Amy replied. "I was sick of being a mean sister and a mean person, so I changed for the better. Hope you can forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" Jasmine asks in a sarcastic tone. "Sure, why not."

Jasmine proceeds to hug Amy, then asks her a question. "So what's with all this? The cast and sling?"

"It's a _long _story," Sammy answered.

"Well, since we're here, why don't you tell us?" Jasmine demanded.

"Well, it all started after we were shot out from Chris's stupid Cannon of Shame."

_*flashback to the episode "A Blast From the Past", where the twins are shot out of the Cannon of Shame*_

Sammy continues. "After landing somewhere in a beach in Vancouver, Amy and I got into an argument. Then, all of a sudden, Amy was run over by a car, and then was taken to a hospital."

_*flashback to the moment Amy was run over by a car*_

Jasmine shows a shocked face, while showing concern to Amy.

"Then, when Amy woke up in the hospital, she told me she experienced a _near-death _experience, in which she finally realized _she's_ the one that's been ruining my life, since forever. You know I never heard her say '_I love you' _until that day?"

Shawn and Jasmine sat there, shocked.

Amy concludes the story. "Back to the story. So, then I realized I had to change. And her I am, proudly hanging out with my little sister."

Jasmine wipes away a small tear, as does Sammy.

"Wow. I'm _glad_ all this worked out! Congratulations to both of you!" Jasmine greeted, as she looks at her watch. "Hey, we gotta go!"

"Okay," Sammy replied with a smile. "It was great seeing you!" She then proceeds to hug Jasmine and Shawn.

"Not as great as seeing _both_ of you!" Jasmine then proceeds to hug Amy, in which she gladly hugs back.

Shawn and Jasmine leave, with the twins just ready to leave as well.

* * *

**What happens next? Find out next time on... Sister, Sister. **

**A/N: To be honest, this is the best work I've done yet! Remember the last chapter, I promised to give you guys a better chapter? Well, here it is! Once again, thanks for reading, and please review, favorite, and follow! **

**In the words of Jesse and Jeana from PrankvsPrank, "Peace on the streets... SAAAN!"**

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	4. Sammy and Topher?

**A/N: Whaddup, y'all! You might be wondering why I'm updating this series every day. It's because I'm on summer vacation, and I have tons of free time. Anyways, I'm back with a new chapter, and this time, I am going to include a character that we all know and love... "The Chris Wannabe," Topher! As always, enjoy the story! Here is chapter 4 of the series, _Sister, Sister_.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, I'd be working with the creators and producers somewhere in Canada.**

**Sister, Sister**

_Last time..._

_*Start of flashback*_

_Amy sighs. "Look, I want to start fresh, starting with you."  
_

"_With... with me?" Sammy looks at Amy, confused._

"_Yes. So, what do you say?"_

…

"_Wow, would you look at that? Sammy and Amy are watching a movie, having fun, and enjoying themselves," the mother observed as she is standing next to the stove._

"_Yeah, it's weird that they are hanging out together, you know?" the father questioned while drinking a glass of wine._

"_What do you mean it's weird?" the mother raises her tone._

…

"_Yeah, but... we're used to siding with Amy." _

"_Well, we're just gonna have accept the fact that they Amy is treating Sammy like a real sister, and that they love each other. Besides, they're our daughters, Ben."_

…

_Jasmine proceeds to hug Amy, then asks her a question. "So what's with all this? The cast and sling?"_

"_It's a long story," Sammy answered. _

"_Well, since we're here, why don't you tell us?" Jasmine demanded._

…

"_Wow. I'm glad all this worked out! Congratulations to both of you!" Jasmine greeted, as she looks at her watch. "Hey, we gotta go!"_

"_Okay," Sammy replied with a smile. "It was great seeing you!" She then proceeds to hug Jasmine and Shawn._

"_Not as great as seeing both of you!" Jasmine then proceeds to hug Amy, in which she gladly hugs back._

_*End of flashback*_

Chapter 4: Sammy and.. Topher?

The story starts a few weeks later, on the twins' first day of school.

Amy wakes up, only to see the time. The alarm clock said 7:00 am. "Oh shit, it's the first day. I gotta get ready!"

She gets up to wake Sammy up. "Sammy? Sammy! Wake up! It's the first day!"

Sammy, awaken by the sound of her door knocking, rises from her bed, only to open her door.

"Morning, sis." Sammy said, followed by a yawn.

"Hey, we gotta get ready."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, it's the first day."

Forty minutes later...

Amy and Sammy are in the living area, about to leave. They are wearing matching black tank tops and red skirts, with Sammy's skirt longer than Amy's. However, Amy still has a cast on her arm.

"Wow, you girls look great!" their mother greeted, then proceeds to take a picture of them.

"Aw, thanks mom!" the twins replied with a smile.

"Well, off you go! You don't want to be late on your first day!" The twins proceed to hug their mother before they leave.

"Don't worry, mom. We'll be fine." Sammy said, and then looks at Amy with a smile.

"Oh I forgot. Do you want me to drive you two to school?" asked their mother, in reference to Amy not able to drive.

"Oh my god, please! My arm is _killing_ me!" Amy responds in pain.

Their mother drives them to school. On the way to school, Amy asks Sammy a question.

"Hey, Sammy?" Amy shrugs her shoulder. "You ready for another shitstorm of a year with McLean as principal?"

"No," Sammy replies with a laugh. "I can't believe that we are seniors already!"

"Yeah," Amy sighs. "Time goes by so fast. It's like..." Their mother interrupts Amy as they pull up at their school.

"Okay, we're here, girls. Love you!" their mother greeted, and then gives the girls

"Love you too, mom!" the twins said as they get out of the car and walk into the campus.

"Surrey Preparatory High School. Never thought I'd see you again." Amy groaned.

"C'mon now, sis. It's our last year here! The BEST activities are always in senior year!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right!" said a cheerful Amy. "Oh, by the way, you're going to need to lead the cheer squad for the first few games."

"Why?" asked Sammy.

"Remember?" Amy points to her cast.

"Right. No problem."

As the two sisters walk down the halls of the school, they notice familiar faces, mostly former contestants from past seasons of Total Drama. Some of them look at the twins in shock.

Sammy asks her sister, "Why are they staring at us?"

"I don't know." replied a confused Amy.

The twins are approached by Sky and Dave, holding hands.

"Hey guys!" Sky greeted.

"Hey Sky!" Sammy greeted, and hugged Sky. "Hey Dave!"

"Hey there!" Dave waved back.

"I heard what happened... I'm sorry you lost." Amy apologized, which shocked the couple.

"Amy, are you okay?" a confused Sky asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

Sky then faces Sammy. "Is your sister alright?"

"Yeah, she is. Actually, she's nice to me this time." said a confident Sammy.

"Right. Well, we better go. We don't want to be late. Later." Sky and Dave leave, heading for their first class.

Amy tells Sammy, "Hey sis, I gotta go to Pre-Calculus. Where are you headed?"

"Hmm," Sammy looks at her schedule. "Looks like I got AP English."

"Okay, see you at lunch." Amy heads off to find her class.

"Okay, bye." Sammy heads off the other way, trying to find her class.

On her way to class, Sammy runs into a former contestant from Pahkitew Island, none other than Topher.

"Oh, excuse me." Topher picks up his books, and then stares at Sammy.

"No, _excuse_ me. Wait... Topher?"

"Samey? What are you doing here?"

"I go here. And it's not Samey anymore. It's Sammy. What are YOU doing here?"

"Well, I got transferred to this place now. And..." Topher pauses, then continues. "I see you finally stood up to your sister?"

"Yeah. What class do you have right now?"

"Uh, AP English. You?"

"Same here!" Sammy exclaimed.

As the two are walking down the halls, catching up on things, Topher tells Sammy something. "So... I got something to say that I never got to tell you."

A questioned Sammy responds, "Which is...?"

"I like you. A lot." That statement put Sammy into a screeching halt. "What?"

"I _like_ you. I just never got the chance to tell you because... well, you were eliminated."

"Oh." Sammy blushes. "I like you, too."

The two arrive in their first class, AP English, 10 minutes late.

**A/N: This story just keeps getting better and better! I hope you like the involvement of Topher in this story! Don't worry, he won't go away anytime soon in this story. Again, thanks for reading and please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks! Hopefully, I'll update tomorrow or the next day.**

**In the words of Arnold Schwarzenegger from the second Terminator, "I'll be back."**

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	5. The First Kiss

**A/N: Hey guys! Since I published the fourth chapter of this series, the view count has risen to 1,000 views! Thank you ever so much for reading and enjoying this series!**

**Now, to comment on some reviews from the past few chapters:**

**KaylaBow:** Is it? I tried it myself, and the only one that made sense was Tammy. So I guess you're right? And, there will be a part in the following chapters about the dad. Just a head's up!

**DaleJr.88: ****Thanks! Glad you liked it and glad you were touched by the story in Chapter 2!**

******Applause2014:**** (after shedding a tear) I know! Glad you're liking them!**

******Look-It's-Your-Honor: ****Thanks! Oh, and about the near death experience thingy? That was all my idea.**

**As always, enjoy the story! Here is chapter 5 of the series, _Sister, Sister_.**

******Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, you know where I'll be.**

* * *

******Sister, Sister**

_Last time..._

**_*Start of flashback*_**

"_Don't worry, mom. We'll be fine." Sammy said, and then looks at Amy with a smile._

…

"_Surrey Preparatory High School. Never thought I'd see you again." Amy groaned._

…

_Sky then faces Sammy. "Is your sister alright?"_

"_Yeah, she is. Actually, she's nice to me this time." said a confident Sammy._

…

"_Oh, excuse me." Topher picks up his books, and then stares at Sammy._

"_No, excuse me. Wait... Topher?"  
_

"_Samey? What are you doing here?"  
_

"_I go here. And it's not Samey anymore. It's Sammy. What are YOU doing here?"_

…

_Topher tells Sammy something. "So... I got something to say that I never got to tell you."_

_A questioned Sammy responds, "Which is...?"_

"_I like you. A lot." That statement put Sammy into a screeching halt. "What?"_

_***End of flashback***_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The First Kiss**

The story starts off where it left off, where Sammy and Topher arrive to their first class 10 minutes late.

"Now for our lesson... We will be reading a few poems, and..." the teacher stops as she discovers two late students. "And who are you two?"

"I'm Sammy Smith," said Sammy, nervously.

"And I'm Topher Wellens." said Topher.

"Well, I'm Mrs. Bennett, and since you're late _on the first day_, I'm going to need _you two_ to go to the principal's office."

The two walk out of the classroom, on their way to McLean's office. On the way, Topher starts a conversation with Sammy.

"So... I was thinking," Topher was trying to gather his words "Do you want to... hang out... after school?"

Sammy gives Topher a surprised look, and then asks him. "_YOU'RE _asking me... if I want to hang out with you after school?"

Topher responds with a smile. "Yes. Yes, I am."

As they arrive in front of Principle McLean's office, Sammy approaches Topher and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I would love to, but... I have a cheer practice with the squad after school today for Friday's game."

Topher looks down in defeat, but Sammy reassures him. "But I'm free Friday night after the game."

"Perfect!" Topher reacted with a hug.

As the two enter the office, they have no idea what's in store for these two.

"Hi, what can I do for you two today?" Blainely O'Halloran, the school's main secretary, asked.

"We're here to see Principal McLean." said Amy, and then asked. "Wait.. weren't you that host of Total Drama: Aftermath?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. After Chris said that he wanted to retire early from Total Drama, he wanted to be a principal, so..." Blaineley was then interrupted by Chris's voice. "Blaineley, who are they?"

"Uh, it's just two students, Chris." Blaineley said in response. "The principal would now like to see you."

The two walk into McLean's office, only to see him smiling in a suit.

"Well, well, if it isn't my two former contestants. "The Good Twin" and "The Chris Wannabe". What are you in here for, considering today's the first day?"

"Well, Mrs. Bennett..." Chris interrupted Sammy. "Zip it. You can go now. You know I hate that bitch so much, I really don't give a rat's ass about her, so I just let go of her students?"

"Ohhh... kay? Well, we're leaving so..." The two immediately walk away from McLean's office, frightful of what he just said to their teacher. As the two walk down the hallways, waiting for the bell to ring for second period, Sammy was thinking of what Topher had said to her, and how she should have reacted. To be honest, it was Sammy's first true love, since her ex-boyfriends were just there either because of her sister or that those guys felt pity upon her.

The two are about to approach an elevator. When they get in, Sammy almost immediately presses the STOP button.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Topher reacts.

"I need to tell you something. I never really got to tell you how I really felt after you said that you like me. Here we are right now, and I want to tell you how I really feel." Sammy inches closer to Topher until her soft lips meet his lips. Topher and Sammy are finally making out. Their passionate kiss only lasted for 30 seconds, until Sammy let go of Topher.

"That was the best kiss I'd ever had!" Topher whispers to Sammy's ear.

"Well," Sammy blushed, "it was my first kiss... So..."

"It's _your_ first kiss? And _you're _that good?"

"I guess so."

The two continue to passionately kiss until the second period bell rings. Sammy presses the STOP button again to move the elevator.

"Well, I better go." said Sammy with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Topher gives Sammy one more peck to her lips before he goes off. "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll see you there!" Sammy walks off in the other direction, until she notices her twin sister.

"Where have you been?" Amy asks Sammy, as she was still blushing from her intense moment with Topher.

"_In love._" Amy was starting to get suspicious of her sister's actions.

"Okay, seriously. Like, did you make out with a guy or something?"

Sammy thought to herself, _Oh shit! How'd she know? Is it because I'm blushing or...?_

"Ahem," Amy interrupted. "Well?"

Scared of what Amy will do to her, Sammy finally admits it. "Yes, I did make out with a guy!"

Amy's face turns from worrisome to utter shock. "You _made out..._ with a _guy?_"

A scared Sammy then says, "Y-yes. You know Topher?"

"'The Chris Wannabe'?"

Sammy finally calmed down and told Amy the whole thing. "Yeah, him. It turns out that we have a lot in common! And, he wanted to ask me out after the game on Friday, and I said yeah."

"Wow, sis! Congrats on your first _boyfriend!_" Amy said sarcastically.

"No, he's not my boyfriend. He's... um... my friend." Sammy reacted.

"Okay, whatever you say!" Amy playfully pushes her sister off as they are walking. Sammy retorted back, causing her to bump into an open locker, which prompted the younger twin to laugh.

"PFFFTTTTHHH! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sammy was laughing so hard that eventually she helped her sister up.

The rest of the day wasn't as good as Sammy thought. Pre-Calculus was just a class with a very fat Mr. Walters lecturing about class rules. Canadian Government wasn't that fun either, and so was Economics. But, there were only a few classes that Sammy liked the most: Art Class and Culinary Arts. During lunch, she sat with Sky, Dave, Jasmine and Shawn. All of a sudden, Topher arrives and sits with them.

"Hey! Mind if I sit here?" asked Topher, which surprised Sammy.

"Hey, you're here!" said a happy Sammy, and then hugs Topher. Everyone else on the table didn't care what went on between the two because of Topher.

"So, you still on for Friday night?"

"Yeah, totally!" Sammy was excited for their little date, except she doesn't know where the date will take place. "So... where are we gonna go after the game?"

Topher was thinking of a nice place to eat after the game, and then he thought, "Why not have dinner at my place? I'll cook."

Sammy let out a smile, and said, "Okay, your place it is."

The date is set.

* * *

******A/N: So, I'm gonna stop right here for today. Remember the dad part from a few chapters ago? It's coming back most likely next chapter, if not, that following chapter. Thanks always for reading and reviewing! Keep it up! And also, if you haven't already, please favorite and follow? It'd be much appreciated!**

******In the famous of Jeremy Clarkson from Top Gear, "See you next [time] and good night!"**

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	6. Friday Night Lights

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Remember last chapter when I promised you all that I would include the dad in this chapter? Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy the story! Here is chapter 6 of the series, Sister, Sister.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, I'd be busy turning this into a TV series.**

* * *

**Sister, Sister**

_Last time..._

_*Start of flashback*_

"_So... I was thinking," Topher was trying to gather his words "Do you want to... hang out... after school?"_

_Sammy gives Topher a surprised look, and then asks him. "YOU'RE asking me... if I want to hang out with you after school?"_

_Topher responds with a smile. "Yes. Yes, I am."_

…

_The two are about to approach an elevator. When they get in, Sammy almost immediately presses the STOP button._

"_Whoa, what's happening?" Topher reacts._

"_I need to tell you something. I never really got to tell you how I really felt after you said that you like me. Here we are right now, and I want to tell you how I really feel." Sammy inches closer to Topher until her soft lips meet his lips. Topher and Sammy are finally making out. Their passionate kiss only lasted for 30 seconds, until Sammy let go of Topher._

…

"_Where have you been?" Amy asks Sammy, as she was still blushing from her intense moment with Topher._

"_In love." Amy was starting to get suspicious of her sister's actions._

"_Okay, seriously. Like, did you make out with a guy or something?"_

…

_Scared of what Amy will do to her, Sammy finally admits it. "Yes, I did make out with a guy!"_

_Amy's face turns from worrisome to utter shock. "You made out... with a guy?"_

…

"_So, you still on for Friday night?"_

"_Yeah, totally!" Sammy was excited for their little date, except she doesn't know where the date will take place. "So... where are we gonna go after the game?"_

_Topher was thinking of a nice place to eat after the game, and then he thought, "Why not have dinner at my place? I'll cook."_

_Sammy let out a smile, and said, "Okay, your place it is."_

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 6: Friday Night Lights

It is Friday night. The Surrey Prep Sharks are in the lead 13 to nothing against the Vancouver Knights. At half-time, the Surrey Prep Cheer Squad do their usual cheer routine, led by the squad's co-captain Sammy. Amy is on the sidelines, watching the routine and clutching her cast, while Topher is sitting with his friends in the bleachers.

Sammy yells, "Go! Okay! S-U-R-R-E-Y! S-U-R-R-E-Y! Surrey Prep!" The crowd cheers, and the cheerleaders follow that up with a combination of cheer routines. Afterwards, Amy looks at Sammy at her impressive routine and gives her a thumbs up.

…

The Surrey Prep Sharks win 20 to 6 against the Vancouver Knights. After the game, Topher catches up with Sammy and Amy.

"Well, well. My _little_ cheerleader!" Topher surprised Sammy from behind and hugged her.

"Hey there, celebrity!" said Sammy while hugging.

"Oh my god you did great!"

"Aw, thanks." Sammy blushes at Topher's compliment.

As Sammy and Topher are talking, Amy couldn't help but interrupt and. "So, that's who _you_ kissed?"

"Yeah, Amy. Him." Sammy grabs Topher's arm.

"Hey Amy! Great to see you again!" Topher greeted.

"Hey Topher!" Amy stares at Sammy. "Come on, we gotta go! Our friends are waiting!"

A confused Sammy then said, "But, didn't I tell you this already? I'm going on a date with Topher."

"Wait. _What?_" Amy replied in shock and surprise.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Like hell you did! You promised we'd hang out with the team after the game!"

"Well, I already _kinda_ made plans with Topher and everything, so... yeah." Topher puts his arm around Sammy. "Besides, you already have a ride home!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Amy looks down in defeat. "I guess I'll see you home, then. Good night to you two!"

_Did Amy just say that I was right? Me? Me. That can't be right. She can't be serious, _Sammy thought.

"So, come on. Let's go to your place!" Sammy grabs Topher by the arm, causing him to run with her.

When they arrive at the school's parking lot, it was deserted except for Topher's car, which happens to be a Mercedes SLR. [1]

"Whoa!" Sammy says in excitement. "This is _YOUR_ car?"

"Yes, it is. A Mercedes that my dad gave to me for my sixteenth birthday!" Topher explains as they enter the car.

"Wow! I love it!" Sammy feels the plush leather seats and the wood grain dash. "It's like flying in first class!"

"Wait until you hear this." Topher turns on the engine and gives it a roaring sound. After playing with the car for a minute, Topher says, "Shall we go?"

"We shall," said Sammy in a romantic and sexy way.

* * *

When they both finally arrive at the house, Sammy couldn't contain her exhilaration she just had in Topher's car. "Damn, that was fun!"

Smiling, Topher says, "Wait until what's for dinner!"

The two enter the house, cold and tired. Topher's house is empty.

"Mom? Dad?" Topher yelled.

"Are your parents home?" Sammy asked.

"Well, my mom's in England with Gordon Ramsey, and my dad is in Toronto for a film shoot."

"Are you sure your parents are okay with this?"

"Yeah, I asked them before they left and they said yeah." Sammy gave Topher a hug, and then proceeded to look around the house.

"Wow! I can't believe your place is _this_ big!"

As Sammy settled down her things and looked around the house, Topher was in the kitchen.

"So, Sammy," Topher asked, which prompted her to turn around. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything, I guess."

"How would you feel if I made spaghetti and meatballs, along with a side of ratatouille?"

In Sammy's mind, she was thinking, _Damn! This guy is cute! And he can cook? Je l'aime tellement! _[2]

"Wait, the movie? Haha, I'm kidding! Sure, that sounds delicious!"

After forty minutes of cooking and setting the table up, dinner is served. The table is lined in fine linen, the plates, glasses, and silverware are correctly positioned, the napkins look spot-on, and the candles are lit to create a romantic mood. They both sit down, ready to chow down.

Sammy takes the first bite, and reacts. "Oh my god! This is good!"

"Why thank you!" said Topher, smiling at her response.

"Since when did you cook? I thought you only cared about your looks?"

"Haha, that's not necessarily true. In my free time, I like to cook."

"So, tell me," said Sammy while chewing on her ratatouille, "where did you learn how to cook?"

A happy Topher responded, "Well, naturally, I learned it from my mom. So, it just came to me naturally."

As the two happily finished their food, Sammy insisted on cleaning the dishes, while Topher was choosing a movie.

"So, what movie do you want?" Topher asked.

"Do you have _The Notebook_?" said Sammy while she's in the sink.

"Or... do you want to see the advanced copy of _The Fault in Our Stars_?"

"Oh my god, yes! I've been dying to see that film since it came out!" Sammy finished the last of the dishes before she dried her hands off and sat next to Topher on the couch.

During the film, it was full of tears and drama. Sammy was in a blanket, snuggling Topher.

_Okay, said Hazel._

_Okay, said Augustus._

_Okay._

_Maybe 'okay' will be our 'always'. _[3]

When the movie finished, Topher was wiping his tears off his face. He noticed Sammy sleeping on his lap. Topher did what any sweet, romantic boyfriend would do: he carried her to the his guest room, laid her there, carried her stuff up to her room, and kissed her goodnight on her forehead.

* * *

The next morning, Sammy woke up with a cowlick on her hair. She didn't know where she was at. When she went downstairs, Sammy noticed Topher was making her breakfast.

"Good morning, babe!" Topher was cooking eggs. "Did you sleep well?"

"Where did I sleep?" Sammy was shivering.

"In my guest room. I'm sorry if you didn't like it..." Before Topher got to apologize, Sammy interrupted him.

"No, it's okay. Thanks for a wonderful dinner and a great movie!" Sammy approached Topher and gave him a kiss. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Um, vegetable omelet with avocado, wheat toast, and coffee."

"Can I get changed before I eat?" Topher nodded. Sammy went back upstairs to change from her cheerleading uniform into a tank top and gray sweatpants. After changing into her "lazy day" outfit, she checked her phone, in which there were five messages, all from her father. The messages read:

_Sammy, where are you?_

_We're worried sick?  
_

_Are you alright?_

_You're in trouble, you know that, right?_

_That's it, you're grounded._

Sammy ignored her father's messages and went straight to breakfast with Topher.

* * *

******[1] If you are a car enthusiast, then you should know what that car is. If not, then Google it!**

******[2] Translated to "I love him so much!" in French. And in this fan-fiction, Sammy and Amy are part French.**

******[3] TFIOS. The quoting could be wrong. If so, please correct me.**

* * *

******A/N: So, this is it! It took me a long time for me to write this, considering I just made the story up as I went along. I'm sorry, in advance, if you thought the dad part was going to be a bit more serious. Don't you love Sammy and Topher? I mean, they're perfect for each other!**

******Anyways, thanks always for reading, and please, if you can, review, like, and favorite (if you haven't already)!**

******Later y'all!**

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	7. The Dad Problem

**A/N: Whaddup y'all! Hugh here! So, this is the part we've all been waiting for! Ready? Just read on! And, for those following this story, shout to all of you! If you haven't already, please read, review, favorite, and follow! Thanks and enjoy chapter 6 of the series, Sister, Sister.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, I'd be busy turning this into a TV series.**

**Sister, Sister**

_Last time..._

_*Start of flashback*_

**"**_Well, I already kinda made plans with Topher and everything, so... yeah." Topher puts his arm around Sammy. "Besides, you already have a ride home!"_

"_Yeah, I guess you're right." Amy looks down in defeat. "I guess I'll see you home, then. Good night to you two!"_

…

_When they both finally arrive at the house, Sammy couldn't contain her exhilaration she just had in Topher's car. "Damn, that was fun!"_

_Smiling, Topher says, "Wait until what's for dinner!"_

…

_Sammy takes the first bite, and reacts. "Oh my god! This is good!"_

"_Why thank you!" said Topher, smiling at her response._

"_Since when did you cook? I thought you only cared about your looks?"_

"_Haha, that's not necessarily true. In my free time, I like to cook."_

…

_When the movie finished, Topher was wiping his tears off his face. He noticed Sammy sleeping on his lap. Topher did what any sweet, romantic boyfriend would do: he carried her to the his guest room, laid her there, carried her stuff up to her room, and kissed her goodnight on her forehead._

…

_[Sammy checks] her phone, in which there were five messages, all from her father. The messages read:_

_Sammy, where are you?_

_We're worried sick?  
_

_Are you alright?_

You're in trouble, you know that, right?

_That's it, you're grounded._

_Sammy [ignores] her father's messages and went straight to breakfast with Topher._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Dad Problem

The story starts off where it left off, where Topher and Sammy are having breakfast.

"Oh my god, this is... good!" Sammy reacted as she tasted her veggie omelet with avocado.

"Told you it was good!" Topher smiled.

"So, tell me, when are your parents coming home, if I don't mind asking?"

Topher looked at his phone and said, "Well they should be home..."

All of a sudden, Topher's parents come in the door.

"Topher? We're home!" Topher's mother announces.

"Hey guys! Welcome home!" He hugs his mother and then his father.

"Oh, who's this?" Topher's father asks.

Topher announces Sammy to his parents. "Um, this is my girlfriend, Sammy. Sammy, these are my parents. The chef and the producer."

Topher's mother extends a hand. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Nancy, and this is my husband, Christopher. Or you call us Mr. and Mrs. Wellens." Mr. Wellens extends his hand and shakes Sammy's hand.

"Nice to meet you all!" she greeted as she shakes their hands. "Well, I should be going now! I don't want to interrupt your day!"

"Are you sure? We're just here to get our..." Sammy interrupts Topher's mother.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not really supposed to be here. Topher invited me here for dinner after last night's game, and I fell asleep on his lap, so he took me in for the night." Sammy was then imagining how romantic it was.

"Oh. Alright then. Great meeting you!" Topher's mother greeted. After that, Sammy grabbed her things from the guest room, and went downstairs. Topher offered to drive her home, despite they live a couple minutes from each other. When they arrived at Sammy's house, there was an awkward silence.

Topher started the conversation. "So..."

Sammy replied, "So..."

"I guess I'll see you on Monday, then," said Topher.

"I guess so," said Sammy. She followed that up with a kiss on the lips to Topher. However, she failed to spot at an onlooking problem coming from the window : her father.

Sammy enters her house.

"Hey! I'm home!" Sammy announced. Meanwhile, her father was sitting in the sitting area, waiting for her. "Where have you been?"

Sammy gave a surprised look. Knowing his father, she tried to lie her way out. "Oh, at a friend's house. Didn't Amy tell you?"

Mad, her father responded. "Yeah, she told me. I didn't know you were at a_ boy's_ house! A BOY!"

Sammy, meanwhile, tried to calm his dad down. "Dad, he's just a friend of mine who offered me to stay at his place. He's just trying to be a good host to me, dad."

"I saw you _KISSING_ your little _friend_ over there." Sammy had no words after that. Looking down, she was mad, confused, furious at her father.

"You didn't even text me last night! How would I know that you were going to stay at your friend's house?!"

"Dad, I forgot. I was having dinner with him, watched a movie, and then I fell asleep. I was going to text you!"

"You know what?" the twins' father asked. "I'm done with this. I done with this bullshit. First, I find it hard to believe that your sister changed after the accident. Second, I find it hard to believe that she's treating you _like a real sister!_ And third..."

Sammy interrupted and argued, "And

_what?_ What are you going to say? That... I'm going out with a boy that you don't even know? Dad, I know this guy really well! And what you said about me and my sister is just utter bullshit! You just _fail_ to recognize that she's actually changed. You_ fail_ to recognize that she's treating me_ like a real sister!_"

The twin's father stands there in silence.

She continues. "I know you too well, Dad. I know that you always like to put the blame on me, just like Amy did before the accident."

The father stands there in shock and awe. Then he starts tearing up.

"Why would you do that? For every problem that's going on, you always find a scapegoat to put the blame on!" Sammy starts tearing up. "You know what? I'm done."

After that argument, Sammy runs up to her room with her things, shutting the door behind her with a loud _BANG! _After spending a few moments trying to gather her thoughts, she texts Topher.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night. Thanks for being a gentleman last night. I love you."

She presses send and lies down on her bed, frustrated.

In her mind, she is outraged. _I fucking hate you, dad!_, she thought. Then, she gets up and slams a picture frame of her and her father on her wall out of rage.

A few hours went by, and Topher finally replied to Sammy's text.

_You're welcome. And, don't be sorry. I love you babe._

That text made Sammy really happy and lucky to have a guy like him.

* * *

******A/N: To be honeset, this is one of the the most complicated stories I've ever done. Tell me if you think it needs more improvement! Thanks again for reading and as always, review, favorite, and follow this story!**

******In the words of Arnold Schwarzenneger from the Terminator sereis, "Hasta la Vista, BABY!"**

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	8. Family Feud

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thanks to you, the readers, this series was able to hit 2,000 views! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was in a writer's block, so yeah. Today's chapter will feature more tension with Sammy (and Amy) and their father. Here is chapter 8 of the series, Sister, Sister.**

**Disclaimer: Who has two thumbs and still doesn't own Total Drama? This guy.**

* * *

**Sister, Sister**

_Last time..._

"_So, tell me, when are your parents coming home, if I don't mind asking?"_

_Topher looked at his phone and said, "Well they should be home..." _

_All of a sudden, Topher's parents come in the door._

"_Topher? We're home!" Topher's mother announces._

…

_Topher's mother extends a hand. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Nancy, and this is my husband, Christopher. Or you call us Mr. and Mrs. Wellens." Mr. Wellens extends his hand and shakes Sammy's hand._

"_Nice to meet you all!" she greeted as she shakes their hands. "Well, I should be going now! I don't want to interrupt your day!"_

…

_Topher started the conversation. "So..."_

_Sammy replied, "So..."_

"_I guess I'll see you on Monday, then," said Topher._

_"I guess so," said Sammy. She followed that up with a kiss on the lips to Topher. However, she failed to spot at an onlooking problem coming from the window: her father._

…

_Sammy, meanwhile, tried to calm his dad down. "Dad, he's just a friend of mine who offered me to stay at his place. He's just trying to be a good host to me, dad."_

"_I saw you KISSING your little friend over there." Sammy had no words after that. Looking down, she was mad, confused, furious at her father._

"_You didn't even text me last night! How would I know that you were going to stay at your friend's house?!"_

…

"_You know what?" the twins' father asked. "I'm done with this. I done with this bullshit. First, I find it hard to believe that your sister changed after the accident. Second, I find it hard to believe that she's treating you like a real sister! And third..."_

_Sammy interrupted and argued, "And what? What are you going to say? That... I'm going out with a boy that you don't even know? Dad, I know this guy really well! And what you said about me and my sister is just utter bullshit! You just fail to recognize that she's actually changed. You fail to recognize that she's treating me like a real sister!"_

_The twin's father stands there in silence._

_She continues. "I know you too well, Dad. I know that you always like to put the blame on me, just like Amy did before the accident."_

…

_After that argument, Sammy runs up to her room with her things, shutting the door behind her with a loud BANG! After spending a few moments trying to gather her thoughts, she texts Topher._

_'I'm sorry for what happened last night. Thanks for being a gentleman last night. I love you.'_

_She presses send and lies down on her bed, frustrated._

…

_A few hours went by, and Topher finally replied to Sammy's text._

_'You're welcome. And, don't be sorry. I love you babe.'_

_That text made Sammy really happy and lucky to have a guy like him._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 8: Family Feud

The story starts on Sunday, the day after the argument between Sammy and her father.

Amy knocked on the door. "Sammy? You in there?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Sammy asked.

"Hey, my friends and I are going to the mall? Wanna come?" Amy opens the door, only to find her sister on her phone.

"Sure, if it means getting out of the house." Sammy gets up out of her bed, still had a tense feeling from yesterday.

"Can't blame you for what happened yesterday. It's Dad's fault he hasn't changed."

"Well, I don't know." Sammy looks at her sister. "I just hope the tension dies down by the end of the weekend."

They arrive at the mall and are hanging out with Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen and Dakota. They spent most of the time shopping, looking and trying on clothes, talking about boys, and just chilling.

"So," Bridgette started off the conversation. "I heard about you and Topher. Congratulations!

"Yeah, thanks, Bridge!" Sammy smiled.

"How long have you two going out?" Courtney asked.

"Well, about two weeks. He even surprised me with a delicious dinner and a beautiful movie."

"Wow, sounds like Topher really loves you," Dakota added.

"Well, yeah." Sammy responded as they are walking towards Starbucks.

"So, tell me. How'd the relationship start?" Gwen asked.

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"Come on, please?"

"It's kind of a long story, to be honest."

"Well, suit yourself." At that moment, Amy got a text from her father saying that they need to go home.

"The hell? C'mon dad!" Sammy shouted.

"We need to go home. See you guys at school?" The twins hugged their friends goodbye.

The twins run off and drive home as soon as they can. When they arrived, they saw their father waiting behind the door.

"Oh shit." Amy and Sammy said in unison.

"Where the _hell_ have you two been?" their father yelled.

After a long night of arguing, it was evident that the twins are starting to hate their own father.

* * *

It was Monday, one day removed from the argument between the twins and her father. Tension was still in the air, but it died down mostly during the weekend.

Her father knocked on their doors. "Sammy, Amy, wake up! It's time for school."

Still tense from the argument, they woke up, opened the door, and got out of her room without even saying "Good morning, dad!"

Sammy arrives at school with her sister, now without a cast, still tense. The only thing that would really help reduce her tension with her father is if she talked to Topher. Amy, meanwhile, was just as pissed as her sister.

The twins walk to the entrance gate, only to find Topher waiting on the steps of the school. "Hey, babe."

Topher was able to tell quickly that she had a rough weekend. "What happened, babe?" he asked as he layed a kiss on her head.

"It's nothing... it's just... my father and Amy and I had a massive argument. I am still kinda mad at him." Sammy starts tearing up, so Topher put his arm around her to comfort her.

"What, was the argument about? Is it about me?"

"Well, it started off like that. Then, things went downhill pretty fast. He couldn't take the fact that me and Amy are treating each other like _real sisters_. I mean, what type of father would side with a bad child, let alone, Amy? Then, when we hung out at the mall yesterday, he was being a total dick to me and Amy. Typically, I'm the nice one and Amy's the opposite. This time, it's us that's nice and my dad's a huge dick." She was wiping her tears away.

"Hey, if it means anything, I'm sorry that I was included in the argument. I don't want to be in a middle of a family feud here, babe." Topher gets up and walks away from her.

"You don't need to be sorry, babe. _You're _the best thing that's ever happened to my life. Please? Just understand what I'm going through!" Sammy cried.

As she was drying up her tears, she immediately felt a tingly sensation with Topher as he touched Sammy's soft, flavorful lips (strawberry-flavored chap stick, might I add) with his lips. The kiss effectively stopped Sammy from crying any longer.

She smiled. "I'm pretty lucky to have you. I love you."

Topher smiled back. "I love you too, babe. Now stop crying!" He wipes off Sammy's tears from her cheeks, before he kisses her passionately again. "Now, come on! Let's get to class." The couple walk to class, holding hands.

As they arrived at the door of their first class, Topher asks Sammy a question. "Now that you've seen my parents, when do I get to see _yours_?"

* * *

******A/N: I was literally having a writer's block while trying to get this story finished and uploaded. Anyways, what did you think of the story? If I did great or just downright confused you, tell me. As always, thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	9. Mr And Mrs Smith

**A/N: I'm baaaaaccccckkkkk! I literally spent yesterday trying to come up with a next plot into this story. Anyways, thanks ever so much for making this one of the best SammyxTopher ships in FanFiction today! Okay, before I start the chapter, let me take the time to respond to the reviews:**

**Look-It's-Your-Honor:** I'm thinking of incorporating her jealousy either in this chapter or in the following chapters. You never know what might happen.

**KaylaBow:**In this fanfic, the dad can be a dick head, but he loves and tries to protect his girls.

**Applause2014: **Thanks for liking the series! Let's just say there's going to be a happy ending.

**Without further ado, here is chapter 9 of the series, Sister, Sister.**

* * *

**Sister, Sister**

Last time...

_*start of flashback*_

"_So," Bridgette started off the conversation. "I heard about you and Topher. Congratulations! _

"_Yeah, thanks, Bridge!" Sammy smiled._

"_How long have you two going out?" Courtney asked._

"_Well, about two weeks. He even surprised me with a delicious dinner and a beautiful movie."  
_

"_Wow, sounds like Topher really loves you," Dakota added._

…

"_Do I really have to tell you?" questioned Sammy._

"_Come on, please?" The girls were begging to hear how Sammy and Topher started going out._

"_It's kind of a long story, to be honest."  
_

"_Well, suit yourself." At that moment, Amy got a text from her father saying that they need to go home._

"_The hell? C'mon dad!" Sammy shouted._

"_We need to go home. See you guys at school?"_

…

"_Oh shit." Amy and Sammy said in unison._

"_Where the hell have you two been?" their father yelled._

_After a long night of arguing, it was evident that the twins are starting to hate their own father._

…

_Topher was able to tell quickly that she had a rough weekend. "What happened, babe?" he asked as he layed a kiss on her head._

"_It's nothing... it's just... my father and Amy and I had a massive argument. I am still kinda mad at him." Sammy starts tearing up, so Topher put his arm around her to comfort her._

"_What, was the argument about? Is it about me?"_

…

"_Hey, if it means anything, I'm sorry that I was included in the argument. I don't want to be in a middle of a family feud here, babe." Topher gets up and walks away from her._

"_You don't need to be sorry, babe. You're the best thing that's ever happened to my life. Please? Just understand what I'm going through!" Sammy cried._

…

_She smiled. "I'm pretty lucky to have you. I love you."_

_Topher smiled back. "I love you too, babe. Now stop crying!" He wipes off Sammy's tears from her cheeks, before he kisses her passionately again. "Now, come on! Let's get to class." The couple walk to class, holding hands._

_As they arrived at the door of their first class, Topher asks Sammy a question. "Now that you've seen my parents, when do I get to see yours?"_

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 9: Mr. and Mrs. Smith

The story starts where it left off, with Sammy and Topher at school talking about their parents.

"My parents?" Sammy asked Topher for clarification.

"Yeah, your parents?"

"Oh, okay." Sammy said, worryingly. That caught her boyfriend's attention.

"What, what's wrong? Are you afraid I'm not going to get liked by your father?"

"Well, yeah. Kinda. It's just... I told you this morning. The argument that I had with my dad yesterday started off talking about you."

Topher hugged Sammy tightly. "I'll be fine. And besides, what's the worst that's going to happen?"

* * *

At the Smith residence...

It is Sunday evening, and Topher arrives at Sammy's house, hoping to finally meet her parents. He knocks on the door, hoping Sammy would open the door. In fact, it was their mother that opened the door.

"Hello there! You must be Topher, right?" the mother asked. "Hi, I'm Rebecca, their mother."

"Hi, Mrs. Smith, I'm Sammy's boyfriend," Topher greeted.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Sammy's told me all about you! Please come in." Topher enters the house and settles in. He's never been in a house quite like Sammy's. The house is covered in dark hardwood flooring, with miscellaneous souvenirs in shelves and many pictures on the wall. There is also a pool in the backyard and a trampoline, as well. In the entertainment room, there is an entire wall of movies, new and old, with a 68 inch flat screen TV showing the Vancouver Canucks facing the Philadelphia Flyers.

"Whoa. This place is amazing!" Topher exclaimed. He sees the twins coming down the stairs, with Sammy and Amy both wearing the same black tank tops with red skirts they wore on their first day of school.

"Hey! There's the beautiful twins!" Topher hugged Sammy and Amy, and the twins hugged back.

"Hey babe! So, you like the place?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah, _love_ it! I have to say, this is definitely better than my place!"

"Got that right," the father said as he made his way down the stairs, holding a hunting rifle. "Whoa, don't worry about Ol' Betty here. She's just my protection."

This made Sammy worried about his boyfriend. "DAD! What are you doing?"

"Calm down, sweetie. I'm going hunting with my friends." The father turns his attention to Topher. "Hey there, young man. I'm Mr. Smith, or you can me Robert."

Topher gulped at his husky appearance as Mr. Smith extended his hand. The Chris "wannabe" shook the cheerleaders' father's hand.

"Hi, I'm Topher, Sammy's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, son." The father greeted, and then threatened, "Remember: I'm watching you."

Topher was in shock by the massive size of Sammy and Amy's father, as well as his weapon of choice. Mrs. Smith tried to calm The Chris Wannabe down by escorting him and the twins to the dining table for a lovely Sunday dinner, consisting of meatloaf, sauteed string beans, and wine-infused mashed potatoes.

After dinner, Amy, Sammy, and Topher are in the backyard, relaxing to the sight of the Canadian sunset, while listening to We Are Young by Fun on the radio.

"That has got to be one of the best sunsets I've ever seen!" exclaimed Amy.

"It's so relaxing. Yet, it doesn't because of Dad." commented Sammy.

"Yeah. What's wrong with him?" Topher asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Amy shrugged and Sammy was silent.

Amy got up and said, "Hey, I'm going upstairs now to study. See you in a bit?"

"Yeah." Sammy replied.

The song on the radio quickly changed to Fernando by ABBA, a song that both Topher and Sammy love to dance to.

Topher quickly got up and asked Sammy, "May I have this dance?"

Sammy blushed and

* * *

got up, went to the patio, and started slow dancing. Almost halfway into the song, Sammy's head was on Topher's chest, slowly dancing to the final moments of the song.

_There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me for liberty, Fernando_

_Though we never thought that we could lose, there's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again, I would my friend, Fernando  
_

_Yes if I had to do the same again, I would my friend, Fernando  
_

_If I had to do the same again, I would my friend, Fernando_

The song stops.

"Thank you for the dance. I _love_ you," said Sammy with a light smile.

"You're welcome. And I _love_ you, babe." said Topher with a light smile.

The two shared a beautiful kiss under the beautiful moonlight.

"Best kiss ever." Sammy whispered to Topher.

* * *

******A/N: This is a short chapter, I admit. And I could have done better, considering I only did it yesterday. What did you think of this story? Personally, I'm proud of this chapter. And, the idea of Sammy and Topher dancing on the patio was based on another fan fiction that I read about Dawn and an OC, as well as the song Fernando. Don't you just love these two? I mean, they are perfect to each other? Will Amy be happy or jealous for them? Will Mr. Smith learn to like Topher for who he is? Find out next time on Sister, Sister.**

******Thanks for reading, and as always, please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	10. Love's A Bitch

**A/N: Whaddup peeps! Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites! Hope you guys liked last chapter because you're going to like the next chapter! Without further ado, here is the tenth chapter of the series, Sister, Sister.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, I'd be turning this story into a reality.**

* * *

**Sister, Sister**

Last time...

_*start of flashback*_

"_What, what's wrong? Are you afraid I'm not going to get liked by your father?" Topher asks._

"_Well, yeah. Kinda. It's just... I told you this morning. The argument that I had with my dad yesterday started off talking about you."_

_Topher hugged Sammy tightly. "I'll be fine. And besides, what's the worst that's going to happen?"_

…

"_Hello there! You must be Topher, right?" the mother asked. "Hi, I'm Rebecca, their mother."_

"_Hi, Mrs. Smith, I'm Sammy's boyfriend," Topher greeted._

…

_Topher gulped at his husky appearance as Mr. Smith extended his hand. The Chris "wannabe" shook the cheerleaders' father's hand._

"_Hi, I'm Topher, Sammy's boyfriend."_

"_Nice to meet you, son." The father greeted, and then threatened, "Remember: I'm watching you."_

…

_The song on the radio quickly changed to Fernando by ABBA, a song that both Topher and Sammy love to dance to._

_Topher quickly got up and asked Sammy, "May I have this dance?"_

_Sammy blushed and got up, went to the patio, and started slow dancing. Almost halfway into the song, Sammy's head was on Topher's chest, slowly dancing to the final moments of the song._

…

"_Thank you for the dance. I love you," said Sammy with a light smile._

"_You're welcome. And I love you, babe." said Topher with a light smile._

_The two shared a beautiful kiss under the beautiful moonlight._

"_Best kiss ever." Sammy whispered to Topher._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

**Note: Anything in bold is my commentary.**

Chapter 10: Love's A Bitch

It is Monday, one day removed from Topher finally meeting Sammy's parents with mixed reactions. The twins are waking up to the beautiful Canadian sunrise. Sammy definitely couldn't wait to see Topher.

"Ready for school?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I just can't wait to see my Topher!" she squealed.

Amy is wearing a white loose t-shirt with denim shorts, while Sammy is wearing a black Nirvana t-shirt with denim shorts, as well.

"Don't get too excited, sis. Next thing you know, he could be making out with another girl." Sammy quickly got mad, and calmed herself down.

"You're awesome, you know that, right?" The two enter Amy's car, ready for another educational... ***ahem! FUN!*** day in school.

As Amy's driving to school, she wanted to ask Sammy a question.

"Hey, sis? I was thinking, do you want to hang out after school?" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Where?"

"Starbucks."

"Great, it's you and me an Topher!"

"Wait, what?" Amy quickly reacted. "No! I just want _us_ to hang out!"

"Why? What's gotten into you, sis?"

"Nothing, it's just... I miss _us._ I mean, we were so close. We can be like that again. I don't want to end up like those two girls from Frozen." [1]

Sammy sat there, thinking about what her sister said. And, she was right. _Wait, Amy Smith is right?_Anyways, Amy wanted her sister back. The one that Amy loved as a sister has faded away. Basically, she is just the third wheel to Sammy and Topher's relationship. She can't do anything but just let them enjoy themselves.

"You know what?" Sammy asked Amy as she pulls up into the school. "You're right."

"Perfect!" Amy squealed and hugged Sammy. "So, dinner and Starbucks tonight?"

"I would like that." Sammy smiled as the twins enter the school.

* * *

It is 6:30 pm. Amy is treating Sammy to dinner at a high-end restaurant in downtown Vancouver. The scenery in the restaurant is lively, with colorful lights, and calm music. The food is exquisite, and so is their waiter.

As the twins are looking at their menus, a recognizable voice catches their attention. Particularly Sammy.

"Good evening, ladies. Are you ready to order?" the man asked.

"No, we're still..." As Sammy lifts her head from the menu, she sees Topher in a waiter outfit. "Topher!"

_Oh god! Him_, Amy whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Sammy hugged Topher and was just as surprised as him.

"Well, besides cooking, I have a job. Here."

"But... what happened to your career trying to put Chris in a retirement home?"

"That wasn't working out, so I gave up on that. I'm here, making decent wages, and trying to survive." Topher paused, as he's ready to take orders from the twins.

"Okay, so I'll have spaghetti and meatballs." Sammy gave her menu to her boyfriend, the waiter.

"And I'll have a clubhouse burger. Seasoned fries. Ketchup, please?" Amy then gave her menu to Topher.

"I'll be back with your orders!" Topher walks to the back of the restaurant.

As the twins are waiting, Amy wants to talk to Sammy.

"Hey, sis. Can we talk?" Amy asked as she takes a sip of her water. "I know that you two are going out for quite some time, now. And, I'm happy for you two. There's just some things I want to get off my chest."

"Okay. Shoot." Sammy responded.

"I like your boyfriend, and I respect him, it's just, I can tell he's going to break your heart." Sammy was shocked as to what Amy just said to her.

Emotionally hurt, Sammy said, "Why would you say that?"

"I mean, look at him!" Amy points to him, next to a table full of ladies while taking orders.

"So? What's your point?"

"It's just that..."

Sammy cuts Amy off and asks her a question.

"Wait... are you... _jealous_?"

"What are you talking... _no!_" Sammy raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. _Really?_

"Fine. Yes, I _kinda_ am jealous of you and Topher. I _was _going to tell you this morning on our way to school. It's the reason why I wanted to take you out for dinner. So that you can take your focus away from Topher and instead, focus on me!"

Sammy was shocked as to what Amy just said. Sure, she was happy with Topher. But, that happiness with Topher is diminishing her happiness with her twin sister.

"Excuse me for a minute." Sammy gets out of the table and walks to the ladies bathroom, crying.

_How the hell could I be such a fucking jerk?! Especially to my own sister! What the fuck is wrong with me!_

Sammy was screaming in rage and anger towards herself. Then the bathroom door opens, showing Topher and a girl making out in one of the stalls.

"Hey, can you take your screaming..." Topher pauses and quickly reacts to Sammy's presence. "Oh shit."

"Topher...?" Sammy walks closer towards the stall. "What are you doing?"

It is revealed that Topher is making out with one of the restaurant's waitresses. Half naked.

"What the...? Who the...?" Sammy was trying to gather her words.

"Sammy, let me explain." Topher was starting to feel guilty of what he's done. "You see, she's... uhh..."

"What? Just some another girl that you'll eventually dump? You know what?"

Topher was fearing those three dreaded words that no one would want to hear in a relationship.

"WE. ARE. _DONE!_"

Sammy walks out of the bathroom in tears, headed back to the table. Amy, meanwhile, noticed her little sister crying while eating her fries.

"Sammy? What happened?!" Amy exclaimed.

"TOPHER HAPPENED!"

* * *

[1]- If you haven't figured it out already, it's from Frozen. More specifically, the scene when Anna sees Elsa in her ice castle.

* * *

******A/N: Oh snap, THAT just happened! Sammy's relationship with Topher is dead. What will happen to Sammy? What will happen to Topher? What will happen to Amy? Find out next time on Sister, Sister.**

******Sorry about the wait, I suffered a mild writer's block today. But I'm glad you enjoyed the story! If you did enjoy it, please go ham with the reviews and favorites! Thanks for the continued support and I'll see you next time!**

******Also, I'm doing a collaboration with fellow author ****__****KaylaBow******** (S/o to her for actually accepting my request on the collaboration!) about a story when Heather and Courtney were friends. If you've read ****__****Letters from Heather ********and chapter 4 of ****__****Tragic Beginning******** (both stories by KaylaBow), then you know what I'm talking about. Can't wait? So can't I! Later y'all!**

* * *

******In memory of the late comedian, Robin Williams, "****__****Oh captain, my captain!********" Noah stands up on his desk and repeated, "_Oh captain, my_ _captain!_"**

* * *

**Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	11. Ready, Set, Revenge!

**A/N: Whaddup peeps! *salutes* I'm back with a new chapter! Last night, I just hit 3,000 views on this series! Thank you guys ever so much for the continued support and love for this story!**

**I know that Robin Williams passed away, but his comedic quirkiness and great sense of humor will be remembered best about him. Anywho, here is the eleventh chapter of the series, Sister, Sister.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Owen, if you say this, then you get a stuffed turkey for lunch. Owen: Julius does not own Total Drama or me, Owen! Now, where is my turkey! Me: I lied. BWAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Sister, Sister**

Last time...

_*start of flashback*_

_"Hey, sis? I was thinking, do you want to hang out after school?" Amy smiled._

_"Yeah, sure. Where?"_

_"Starbucks."_

_"Great, it's you and me an Topher!"_

_"Wait, what?" Amy quickly reacted. "No! I just want us to hang out!"_

_…_

_"Nothing, it's just... I miss us. I mean, we were so close. We can be like that again. I don't want to end up like those two girls from Frozen."_

_…_

_"You know what?" Sammy asked Amy as she pulls up into the school. "You're right."_

_"Perfect!" Amy squealed and hugged Sammy. "So, dinner and Starbucks tonight?"_

_"I would like that." Sammy smiled as the twins enter the school._

_…_

_"What are you doing here?" Sammy hugged Topher and was just as surprised as him._

_"Well, besides cooking, I have a job. Here."_

_"But... what happened to your career trying to put Chris in a retirement home?"_

_"That wasn't working out, so I gave up on that. I'm here, making decent wages, and trying to survive."_

_…_

_"I like your boyfriend, and I respect him, it's just, I can tell he's going to break your heart." Sammy was shocked as to what Amy just said to her. _

_Emotionally hurt, Sammy said, "Why would you say that?"_

_"I mean, look at him!" Amy points to him, next to a table full of ladies while taking orders. _

_…_

_"Wait... are you... jealous?"_

_"What are you talking... no!" Sammy raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. Really?_

_"Fine. Yes, I kinda am jealous of you and Topher. I was going to tell you this morning on our way to school. It's the reason why I wanted to take you out for dinner. So that you can take your focus away from Topher and instead, focus on me!"_

_…_

_How the hell could I be such a fucking jerk?! Especially to my own sister! What the fuck is wrong with me!_

_…_

_"Topher...?" Sammy walks closer towards the stall. "What are you doing?"_

_It is revealed that Topher is making out with one of the restaurant's waitresses. Half naked._

_"What the...? Who the...?" Sammy was trying to gather her words._

_"Sammy, let me explain." Topher was starting to feel guilty of what he's done. "You see, she's... uhh..."_

_…_

_"WE. ARE. DONE!"_

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

******Note: Anything in bold is my commentary.**

Chapter 11: Ready. Set. Revenge.

The scene starts where it left off, in the restaurant Sammy and Amy were eating at.

"What did he do?" Sammy told Amy the whole situation in the bathroom, from the rage and anger to the make-out session that Topher had with another waitress.

"Oh my god, sis. I'm so sorry for what happened." Amy felt pity for Sammy, since it was Sammy's first true love.

"No, don't be sorry for me. That son of a bitch is going down." The two quickly left the restaurant, sad and angry.

On the drive home, Sammy was still crying, while Amy was driving and eating her left-overs.

"How the hell could you be eating a time like this?" Sammy screamed.

"What? The clubhouse burger was really good, and the fries are second-to-none!" Amy narrowly missed an oncoming car.

"I'm sorry for the attitude. Let's just go home."

The rest of the night wasn't getting any better, in terms of Sammy. She stayed in her room, did some homework, and cried herself to sleep. When she finally woke up the next day, she wasn't feel any better.

There was a knock on her door, and it turns out to be Amy. "Sammy. Come on, we gotta get to school!" Amy kept knocking until her twin opened the door. "I just want to be left alone for the day."

"Don't you want to confront Topher?"

"Well, I was but..."

"Then get dressed. I'll see you downstairs."

Twenty minutes later, Sammy comes down the stairs in a black t-shirt with camouflage jeans and a camouflage jacket and military-style boots.

"Dang! You really want to get revenge on Topher, huh?" Amy was surprised at her younger twin's outfit.

"Let's go?"

The two arrive at school, with Sammy ready for revenge! **(Izzy: REVENGE! Me: REVENGE! Me and Izzy: BWAHAHAHAHAHA)**

Sammy is walking towards her locker when she sees Topher and that same girl. "HEY!"

Topher turns around, only to be surprised by Sammy's presence. "Hey... whoa. Sammy? Is that you?"

"The old sweet Sammy is at home. The mean, fucked up Sammy is here."

Amy catches up with Sammy and Topher. "Yeah, you just met Sammy's other ego. Topher, meet _Samantha._"

Samantha walks up to the girl that Topher was talking to and just slapped her really hard. So hard, she fell down and cried. **(Izzy: Damn that girl just got bitch slapped! Me: P'WND!)**

"Sorry. I had to do that." Samantha said as she turned around and faced Topher. "Better watch yourself, wannabe."

The twins then walked away from the scene in shock and awe.

It was the end of the school day. Topher was ready to leave. However, when he go to the student parking lot, there were tons of people already there. What could it be? **(Izzy: C'mon, tell me! Me: I'm getting there!)** When Topher finally got past the crowd of people, he saw something that truly shocked him: his SLR McLaren has the words "_FUCK YOU, TOPHER!_" written on both sides.

"No! No! _MY__baby!_" Topher started crying, then got into his car, and drove off. He left the campus in utter embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Samantha and Amy are standing as far away as possible from the crowd. Samantha then zips up her backpack, which, apparently, has a can of black spray paint hidden with her school stuff.

Sometimes, payback can be a total bitch.

* * *

******A/N: This is a short chapter, I know. And I decided to incorporate some humor throughout the story (Izzy: You'll never catch me alive! Me: Izzy! Get back here!), inspired by **_******KaylaBow.**_****** This is just part one of Sammy or **_******Samantha's**_****** revenge on Topher. Eventually, he'll give in. But, that's it for now. Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, go ham on the reviews! (Owen: HAM?! Me: There's no ham here!) Later y'all. **

******Also, I'm doing a collaboration with fellow author ****__****KaylaBow******** (S/o to her for actually accepting my request on the collaboration!) about a story" when Heather and Courtney were friends. If you've read ****__****Letters from Heather ********and chapter 4 of ****__****Tragic Beginning******** (both stories by KaylaBow), then you know what I'm talking about. Can't wait? So can't I! Later y'all!**

* * *

******In memory of the late comedian, Robin Williams, "**_******Genie, you're free."**_

* * *

_**********Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**_


	12. Revenge: Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I just uploaded a new series called _Before It Happened_. Basically, this is a collaboration story with fellow author _KaylaBow_. Anyways, I wanted to bring that up because I want you to read it, and see it for yourself. **

**For the readers of this series, thanks so much for the continued support and love for this story Just keep R&R! Anywho, this is the twelfth chapter of the series, Sister, Sister.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Dawn! Dawn: Yes, Julius? Me: I want you to read what's on the card. Dawn: *clears throat* _Julius does __not__ own Total Drama, or me, Dawn, and if he did, Dott would definitely exist. _Wait, who's Dott? Me: It's you and Scott. Dawn: *blushes***

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

*start of flashback*

"_Oh my god, sis. I'm so sorry for what happened." Amy felt pity for Sammy, since it was Sammy's first true love._

"_No, don't be sorry for me. That son of a bitch is going down." The two quickly left the restaurant, sad and angry._

…

"_Sammy. Come on, we gotta get to school!" Amy kept knocking until her twin opened the door. "I just want to be left alone for the day."_

"_Don't you want to confront Topher?"_

"_Well, I was but..."  
_

"_Then get dressed. I'll see you downstairs."_

…

_Twenty minutes later, Sammy comes down the stairs in a black t-shirt with camouflage jeans and a camouflage jacket and military-style boots._

"_Dang! You really want to get revenge on Topher, huh?" Amy was surprised at her younger twin's outfit._

…

_Topher turns around, only to be surprised by Sammy's presence. "Hey... whoa. Sammy? Is that you?"_

"_The old sweet Sammy is at home. The mean, fucked up Sammy is here."_

_Amy catches up with Sammy and Topher. "Yeah, you just met Sammy's other ego. Topher, meet Samantha."_

_Samantha walks up to the girl that Topher was talking to and just slapped her really hard. So hard, she fell down and cried._

…

_Samantha said as she turned around and faced Topher. "Better watch yourself, wannabe."_

…

_When Topher finally got past the crowd of people, he saw something that truly shocked him: his SLR McLaren has the words "FUCK YOU, TOPHER!" written on both sides._

"_No! No! MY baby!" Topher started crying, then got into his car, and drove off. He left the campus in utter embarrassment._

…

_Meanwhile, Samantha and Amy are standing as far away as possible from the crowd. Samantha then zips up her backpack, which, apparently, has a can of black spray paint hidden with her school stuff._

_Sometimes, payback can be a total bitch._

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

**Note: Anything in bold is my commentary.**

Chapter 12: Revenge: Part 1

Later that night, Sammy is ready to plan part two of revenge against Topher. She'd embarrassed his 'girlfriend' and she'd spray-painted his expensive Mercedes-Benz. The twins are in the family room, coming up with the plan.

"Okay, sis. Part two." Sammy takes out a blueprint. "The first part of this plan is to steal Topher's keys to his Mercedes."

"Right?" said Amy.

"Since he leaves his keys hanging on his belt hoop, I'm gonna go distract him while you steal it."

"Okay. But..." Amy is still confused as to what she meant by '_distract'_ Topher. "What do you mean 'distract him'?"

"It's going to sound crazy for you, but I gotta kiss him. That will distract him enough for you to steal his keys. And besides, he's got the role of Alladin to fulfill."

Sammy and Amy make a gag sound, and then laugh.

"Next part of the plan: since we'll have the keys, I'm going to use this." Sammy takes out a small tube of superglue. "I'm going to superglue the radio controls on his car."

"Oh, that's cruel! I like it!" exclaimed Amy.

"But, before that, I'm going to stick this in." Sammy takes out the latest Skrillex CD. "When Topher turns the car on, the song will instantly blast and blow his ear drums off."

"Nice! What's next?"

"Then, I'm going to use this." Sammy takes out a long chain from a plastic bag. "I'm going to tie this up to the car's rear axle to a tree. Then, when he drives away, the rear axle will be sheered off completely, thus rendering the car undrivable."

"So cruel, yet so manipulative." Amy rubs her hands in Sammy's evil-ness. **(Izzy: That's the most evil thing you can think of! *sheds a tear* Me: Izzy?! What the hell?!)**

"Well, I learned from you. Before the accident." Sammy and Amy both share a laugh.

"Part two of the plan. Ready?" Amy nods her head in agreement.

"Since his Mercedes-Benz will be rendered undrivable, he will be forced to either walk or take a bus home, so there is nothing we can do about that. Part two is break into his house and his room. But, I have a question: have you watched Big Fat Liar?"

Amy nods, which then Sammy prompted to continue. "In the movie, you know how the main character puts some dye in the enemy's shampoo? I'm going to do the same thing. And in terms of his hair wax, I'm going to use this." Sammy takes out a medium sized Elmer's glue. "I'm going to pour this on Topher's hair wax."

"Oh shit!" **(Izzy: I love this plan! Me: *blushes* Thank you, thank you. Wait? Get outta here!)**

"Then, we're going to trash his room. All of his self-portraits: ripped. His bed and pillows: torn apart. His mirrors: smashed. And lastly?"

"Oh damn I can't wait for this!" **(Izzy: So can't I! Me: I'M GETTING THERE!)**

"Lastly, we're going to use this." Sammy takes out a red spray can from her backpack. "We're going to spray-paint his room. And his front door. And, I've decided to hire Duncan for this plan."

There was a knock on the front door. "And I guess that's him." Sammy opens the door, only to reveal it's Duncan. **(Noah: Oh god, why Duncan? Me: Would you rather have Izzy do those things rather than Duncan? Noah: You may continue. Me: Thank you.)**

"Hey there, cheerleader!" Sammy hugged Duncan.

"Hey Duncan! How's you and Courtney?" Sammy asked.

"She's doing fine. So, why am I here?"

"I've hired you to carry out my plans. I'm paying $100." Amy takes out a $100 bill.

"Perfect. When are we going to do this?" Duncan asked as he went for the refrigerator.

"Tomorrow afternoon, during lunch. I'll call you when to to initiate the plan. Speaking of the plan, all you're going to do is use this chain to chain his car's rear axle to a tree. That way, when he drives away, his rear axle is history."

"Sounds diabolical. I like it." Duncan rubs his hands, impressed by Sammy's _fucked up_ side.

"And another thing? We're going to go nuts on the spray-painting. Here." Sammy tosses Duncan a red spray can, while Amy gets her black spray can from the plastic bag.

"Nice! Haven't held this in a while! So, what are you going to spray-paint?"

**"_HAVE FUN WITH THAT BITCH, YOU DICK!_"**

"Wow, you really learned from your sister!" Duncan laughs. "So, care to tell me why you're plotting a revenge against Topher?"

Sammy turns around. "Topher cheated on me. With some bimbo."

Surprised, Duncan knows what it felt like to be cheated on.

"Anyways, if you don't have any other questions, you may go now." Duncan heads out the door.

Sammy turns around and asks Amy. "You think this plan will work?"

"Hey, you're the one that planned it. I can guarantee it's going to work!"

"Aw, thanks sis." Sammy then hugs Amy.

The plan is set. It's just a matter of time until He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named realizes this is payback. ******(Noah: Finally, a Harry Potter reference! Me: **_******You're welcome, Noah!**_******)**

* * *

******A/N: Isn't this the best revenge ever? (Izzy: I love it! Me: Knew you would love it!) Tell me in the reviews section! Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, go ham on the reviews! (Owen: HAM?! Me: Once again, there's no ham here!) Later y'all. **

******Also, yesterday, I uploaded a new series called **_******Before It Happened**_**.******** It's basically a collaboration with **_******KaylaBow**_******, and this series is based on two of her stories. Read, review, favorite, and follow? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Thanks!**

******In memory of the late comedian, Robin Williams, **_******"Genie, you're free!"**_

* * *

_**********Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**_


	13. Revenge: Part 2

**A/N: Whaddddduupp! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating lately,, I just got caught up in some school activity leading the new Freshmen in my school. Anyways, here is the thirteenth chapter of the series, Sister, Sister. **

**REVIEWS are greatly appreciated! Enjoy the story!**

**Warning: contains revenge towards Topher that includes, but not limited to: chaining his car to a tree, spray-painting his room and his front door, stealing his car keys, super-gluing the buttons on his radio, and Sammy calling Topher a dickhead for 'cheating' on him.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I, Julius, do ****not**** own Total Drama or anything like that. And if I did, then I'd be richer than Chris. Oh, the jealousy that he'll have to suffer... BWAHAHAAHAHA!**

***phone rings***

**Me: Hello?**

**Chris: Julius, you will never be richer than me!**

**Me: _We'll _see about that.**

***hangs up***

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

_*start of flashback*_

_The twins are in the family room, coming up with the plan._

"_Okay, sis. Part two." Sammy takes out a blueprint._

…

_And, I've decided to hire Duncan for this plan."_

_There was a knock on the front door. "And I guess that's him." Sammy opens the door, only to reveal it's Duncan._

"_Hey there, cheerleader!" Sammy hugged Duncan._

"_Hey Duncan!"_

…

"_Wow, you really learned from your sister!" Duncan laughs. "So, care to tell me why you're plotting a revenge against Topher?"_

_Sammy turns around. "Topher cheated on me. With some bimbo."_

…

_Sammy turns around and asks Amy. "You think this plan will work?"_

"_Hey, you're the one that planned it. I can guarantee it's going to work!"_

"_Aw, thanks sis." Sammy then hugs Amy._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

******Note: Anything in bold is my commentary.**

Chapter 13: Revenge: Part 2

The plan is set. Duncan is ready to chain Topher's SLR McLaren to a tree. Sammy and Amy are ready to initiate phase 2 of the revenge.

The sisters are in the car, headed for school, feeling confident.

"You ready to seek revenge on Topher?" asked Amy as she nearly misses an oncoming vehicle. "Yeah, I guess. It's just that..." Sammy pauses and takes out her phone. "I've been getting texts from him saying that he was wrong and that he wants me back?"

"Wait, _what?_" Amy looks Sammy's phone, after nearly crashing into another car. "Topher wants you back?"

"I don't know... I know him too well that he is serious."

"Come on, don't fall for his shit. He's just trying to use you." Amy glared at Sammy's eyes.

"Okay, yeah. But he even cooked me dinner, and let me sleep at his place for the night!"

"So?"

"I... I don't know. I guess I'll have to find out when we get there."

The girls arrive at the school parking lot, with Topher's car parked next to a tree.

"This is perfect!" said Amy. Meanwhile, Sammy is feeling guilty that she's about to do this for revenge.

"I... I don't think this is right." said a guilty Sammy.

Amy said reassuringly, "Don't worry! At least that when this is done, it's done."

The twins enter the school and they find Topher almost immediately.

Sammy approaches Topher. "Hey. Can we talk?"

Topher turns around. "Sammy! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about everything... the kissing... in the bathroom... half naked... I... it was so sudden... I..."

"Topher, it's okay. I forgive you!" Sammy hugs him.

Topher lets go of Sammy. "Okay...? Why do you have the urge to forgive me?"

"I know how you felt when you texted me. I thought you're worthless..." Topher puts his finger on Sammy.

"I may be worthless, but it's better than being a jerk. I miss you." He then hugs Sammy. She responds by kissing Topher. Then that kissing turned into their usual make-out session. Unbeknownst to Topher, however, Amy stole Topher's keys to his SLR.

"I miss you, babe. Will you go back with me?"

"Yeah, sure! But you're still a dickhead." Sammy leaves Topher with a small peck on his cheek.

Sammy walks away with a smile, knowing phase 1 of part 2 of the plan worked. Really worked. She meets up with Amy at the girl's bathroom.

"Wow! Looks like you had fun with him!" Amy asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I forgot what it felt like to kiss him! So, did you get it?"

Amy holds up Topher's keys. "You mean... _this_?"

"Great! That's phase 1 done! Time for phase 2: glue and chain. But first, I gotta give this to Duncan."

Amy gets out of the girl's bathroom, unsuspected and cash in hand. She approaches Duncan, who is hanging out with Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, and Courtney.

"Duncan! I got something for you!" Amy said in a singsong voice.

"Oh, awesome! I'm going to enjoy this!" Duncan said in excitement.

Amy takes out a small tube of superglue. "And you're going to need this." She also takes out a CD of Skrillex's Best Hits. "And, you're also going to need this."

Duncan takes the superglue and asks, "Okay! Now, where is the Robert Borden?"**(Izzy: Who is Robert Borden? Noah: *facepalm* He's on the hundred dollar bill? Me: Shut up! I'm trying to write a story!)**

"You want the hundred? Okay, if you say so." Amy takes out a hundred Canadian dollar bill and hands it to Duncan.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" Duncan greeted.

"And do you have the chains ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I already chained the SLR to a tree this morning."

"How the hell did you that?" asked a surprised Amy.

"I'm always late. So yeah."

"Smart." Amy looked at Duncan once more. "Well, got to go. I want to witness the carnage with Sammy." Amy leaves, with Duncan smiling and waving at her, which angered Courtney.

After school...

Sammy and Amy are sitting in Amy's car, waiting for phase 2 of the revenge to commence. Topher is walking from the theater to his car.

"Oh shit, there he is," said Amy as she points to Topher. "Get down!"

Topher enters his car and turns it on. All of a sudden, the Skrillex CD is playing on the radio at full blast. His ears are bleeding, and the dubstep coming from his car definitely caught the students' attention.

"_HOLY SHIT! THIS IS TOO FUCKING LOUD!_" he screamed. Unfortunately, for him, he can't turn off his radio because it's been super-glued.

"_WHY CAN'T I FUCKING TURN THIS THING OFF!_" After that, he decides to just drive away in order avoid the humiliation. He roars his engine a couple of times and takes off. But then...

"_What the hell was that?_" He got out of the car, only to see his car's rear axle chained to a tree.

"_Oh fuck. Who's the son of a bitch that did this?!_" Topher yelled as the twins are laughing so hard they were nearly noticed.

"Okay, what's next?" asked Amy, trying to recoup herself.

"We go to Topher's house. Easy." Duncan then knocked on the window. "With him."

"Hey ladies! Did you guys see that?" laughed Duncan.

All three are still trying to recoup themselves after Topher embarrassed himself.

"So, let's go to Topher's house!"

At Topher's house...

The three arrive at Topher's house, knowing that he won't be home for a little while. Duncan, Sammy, and Amy climbed to Topher's room, and they were in for a shock.

"Holy shit! So that's what his bedroom looks like." Sammy and Amy opened their jaws wide open. It was literally like being in Chris's bedroom.** (Not that you would know, or anything.)** There were lots of portraits and pictures of Chris everywhere from his wall to his desk. He has all the hair gel and all the facial creams anyone could ever have. He's got a shelf full of Total Drama episodes from season 1 all the way to the latest season. And, he's got a cat named Chef 2.0 **(I mean, who does that?)**

"Wow, it's like being inside Chris's master bedroom!" said a surprised Amy. **(Didn't I just say that?)**

"Come on, we don't have much time! We have to do this before Topher gets here!" yelled Sammy. She was ready to spray-paint her ex-boyfriend's bedroom, that is, until Topher opened the door to his room, only to reveal Sammy and Amy spray-painting his walls and Duncan smashing almost anything he found.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Topher screamed.

"Well... um, this isn't what it looks like." said a scared Sammy.

* * *

******A/N: Oh shit, looks like they're caught red-handed... **_******literally! **_******What will happen next? Will Topher finally apologize for cheating on Sammy? Find out next time on Sister, Sister!**

******This is it for now! Hopefully, I'll be back to do more of this! Sorry again to keep you guys waiting, I had to do Link Crew for community service hours. Finally, I'm done!**

* * *

******Anyways, thanks for reading! But, before we go, here is a few words from everybody's favorite TD twins: Sammy and Amy!**

******Sammy: Hey y'all! I'm Sammy Smith!**

******Amy: And I'm Amy Smith!**

******Sammy: Make sure to review and favorite this story...**

******Amy: And to follow Hugh Takinamee for new chapters of his stories, **_******Sister, Sister**_******, and **_******Before It Happened**_******!**

******Sammy and Amy: Bye guys!**

* * *

**********Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	14. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Whaddup, y'all! So guess what? I just reached over 4,300 views! Thank you guys so much for the continued support and love for this story! Now, to comment on some reviews:**

**Jinxup116: Well, hope you liked it!**

**SariSpy56: It _will_ be a blast. I can guarantee it! And, glad you're liking the story! _Genie, you're free!_**

**KaylaBow: Ahahahaha omg your reaction though! Don't worry, I'm coming up with chapter 3 of _Before It Happened _soon!**

**Smokescreen2814: It is funny to see Duncan work with the twins! Glad you're liking the story!**

**I have a new series called _Before It Happened_, and like I said to KaylaBow, I'm in the works for a chapter 3! Review, favorite, and follow the story!**

**Without further ado, here is the fourteenth chapter of the series, _Sister, Sister._**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Total Drama. Boo hoo. But if I did, then Dawn wouldn't have been eliminated in the 5th episode of Revenge of the Island.**

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

_*start of flashback*_

"_Come on, don't fall for his shit. He's just trying to use you." Amy glared at Sammy's eyes._

"_Okay, yeah. But he even cooked me dinner, and let me sleep at his place for the night!"_

"_So?"_

"_I... I don't know. I guess I'll have to find out when we get there."_

…

_Topher turns around. "Sammy! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about everything... the kissing... in the bathroom... half naked... I... it was so sudden... I..."_

"_Topher, it's okay. I forgive you!" Sammy hugs him._

…

"_I may be wortheless, but it's better than being a jerk. I miss you." He then hugs Sammy. She responds by kissing Topher. Then that kissing turned into their usual make-out session. Unbeknownst to Topher, however, Amy stole Topher's keys to his SLR._

"_I miss you, babe. Will you go back with me?"_

"_Yeah, sure! But you're still a dickhead." Sammy leaves Topher with a small peck on his cheek._

…

"_What the hell was that?" He got out of the car, only to see his car's rear axle chained to a tree._

"_Oh fuck. Who's the son of a bitch that did this?!" Topher yelled as the twins are laughing so hard they were nearly noticed._

…

"_Holy shit! So that's what his bedroom looks like."_

"_Wow, it's like being inside Chris's master bedroom!" said a surprised Amy._

"_Come on, we don't have much time! We have to do this before Topher gets here!" yelled Sammy. She was ready to spray-paint her ex-boyfriend's bedroom, that is, until Topher opened the door to his room, only to reveal Sammy and Amy spray-painting his walls and Duncan smashing almost anything he found._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Topher screamed._

"_Well... um, this isn't what it looks like." said a scared Sammy._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

**Note: Anything in bold is my commentary.**

Chapter 14: I'm Sorry

**The story starts where it left off, when Amy, Sammy, and Duncan are trashing Topher's room.**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Topher screamed.

"Well... um, this isn't what it looks like." said a scared Sammy.

"Uh, let me see... Yep. IT IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Topher's room is a complete mess. His pillows are in shreds. His self portraits trying to be Chris are smashed. His facial creams are all on the floor. His walls are spray-painted "_TOPHER'S A FUCKING DICKHEAD!_" (Haha, excuse my French)

"Oops." Sammy blushed.

"Well, I'm gonna go, so..." Duncan quickly jumped out of the window and landed in a bush full of roses. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Shit!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna follow Duncan, so..."

Before Amy finished her sentence, Topher interrupted them.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere." said a very serious and very angry Topher. "So, tell me. Why?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Why?" asked Amy.

Sammy clears her throat. "Let me explain this in a short, rational way: _YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT FUCKING BIMBO IN THE BATHROOM THAT ONE NIGHT!_"

Topher stood there in shock, realizing what he'd done, especially in front of Sammy.

"Look, I know you're mad and all, but..."

"_Mad? MAD?! I'm way past fucking mad!"_ Sammy yells in rage.

Topher gulped. "But, the kissing... and the love... and the..."

"You_ thought_ I was going back out with _you?_ Ha! Oh please!" Sammy laughed.

"But... but..."

"But _what?_" Sammy looked around Topher's room. "Oh that? Haha, that was all part of the plan!"

"A.. a plan?"

"Yeah, a plan. A revenge plan, to be specific. You see, when I saw you kissing that bitch in the restaurant you were working at, I immediately changed into a version that only my sister has seen. Her name is Samantha, and I guess _you_, Topher, have already met her."

"So... you're... _Samantha?_" Topher gulped.

"That's right. This is the _fucked-up_ version of me. You see, like I said, this is all planned. You know the incident with your car chained to a tree? Yeah, that was my idea. Super-gluing your radio? Yup. Tagging your precious Mercedes? All mine." Sammy smiled evilly.

"So, it was _YOU?!_"

"Yes. I think I got a bit of my sister's bitchiness on me. Thanks sis!" Amy gives a thumbs up to her sister.

"Look, I don't know how many times I need to apologize to you for cheating on you. And yes, you're right, she's just some bimbo. I only did it because... well... because we couldn't hang out on that day. You just had to hang out with your sister instead of me!"

The twins look at Topher in surprise. "Are you kidding me? You're putting the blame on me? I only wanted a night out with my sister, to get away from you a little bit. That doesn't mean we're officially done! I mean, I haven't gotten to spend some time with my sister ever since her accident."

Topher just stood there, feeling guilty over what he'd done. "I guess... there's only one thing I gotta say to you..." He starts tearing up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done. I just..."

Sammy approaches his crying ex-boyfriend. She wipes off Topher's tears and proceeds to kiss him. Every second of their kiss was truly passionate.

"I forgive you." Sammy smiled, as Amy was sitting on Topher's bed, smiling.

"Thank you." Topher smiled, then kissed Sammy's forehead. "So, does that mean we're going out again?"

"Sure, why not? But I have a question, though. Who was that girl that you made out with?"

"That girl?"

"Yeah, what's her name?"

"Anne Maria Perez. You know? The Jersey Shore reject?"

"That bitch? God knows how much I hate her. Why did you make out with her?" Amy asked.

"Well, I saw her in the restaurant I was working in and, you know, she was crying. About some guy named Vito breaking up with her."

"Oh her. I was thinking..." Sammy takes out a spray-paint can. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Revenge."

"Okay then. I never liked that bitch anyways. She only made out with me because she wanted to make Vito jealous. Want me to take you there?"

The twins nod in agreement. "Let's go!" said Topher.

The three arrive at Anne Maria's house. Apparently, she lives on the shores of Vancouver.

"Okay, we're here." Topher pulls up to Anne Maria's driveway.

"Alright then. Let's get this bitch!"

* * *

******A/N: So, as it turns out, Topher made out with Anne Maria in that restaurant? And Sammy forgives him? What's going on here?! What will happen next time, next time on **_******Sister, Sister.**_

******Don't worry, guys! I'll be back soon, and by that I mean, tomorrow... hopefully. Thanks so much for the love and continued support of this series! Let's push this view count to 5,000! Anyways, thanks for reading! Before we go, here is a few words from Total Drama's resident zombie hunter, Shawn!**

******Shawn: Hey guys! Make sure to review, favorite, and follow this story, as well as **_******Before It Happened!**_

*******Chris in a zombie mask arrives***

******Shawn: ZOMBIE! *grabs a log and starts hitting Chris***

******Chris: OW!**

******Shawn: Sorry! Force of habit!**


	15. Love and War

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back! Guess what? I got... not 50 reviews, but 51! Thanks so much for the continued love and support of this story! Now I know, the revenge towards Topher has ended, but at least there will be more revenge... Only this time, it's towards someone else. BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Without further ado, here is the fifteenth chapter of the series, _Sister, Sister._**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I, Julius P aka Hugh Takinamee, don't own Total Drama or anything like that. But if I did, then I would have made sure SammyxTopher ship would happen on Pahkitew Island.**

**WARNING: This chapter will include, but not limited to, itching powder, trashy rooms, a mad reject, hidden cameras, saran wraps, and plenty of love.**

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

*start of flashback*

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Topher screamed._

"_Well... um, this isn't what it looks like." said a scared Sammy._

"_Uh, let me see... Yep. IT IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Topher's room is a complete mess. His pillows are in shreds. His self portraits trying to be Chris are smashed. His facial creams are all on the floor. His walls are spray-painted "TOPHER'S A FUCKING DICKHEAD!" _

"_Oops." Sammy blushed._

…

"_Let me explain this in a short, rational way: YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT FUCKING BIMBO IN THE BATHROOM THAT ONE NIGHT!"_

_Topher stood there in shock, realizing what he'd done, especially in front of Sammy._

"_Look, I know you're mad and all, but..."_

"_Mad? MAD?! I'm way past fucking mad!" Sammy yells in rage._

…

"_But... but..."_

"_But what?" Sammy looked around Topher's room. "Oh that? Haha, that was all part of the plan!"_

"_A.. a plan?"_

"_Yeah, a plan. A revenge plan, to be specific. You see, when I saw you kissing that bitch in the restaurant you were working at, I immediately changed into a version that only my sister has seen. Her name is Samantha, and I guess you, Topher, have already met her."_

…

"_So... you're... Samantha?" Topher gulped._

"_That's right. This is the fucked-up version of me. You see, like I said, this is all planned. You know the incident with your car chained to a tree? Yeah, that was my idea. Super-gluing your radio? Yup. Tagging your precious Mercedes? All mine." Sammy smiled evilly._

…

"_Look, I don't know how many times I need to apologize to you for cheating on you. And yes, you're right, she's just some bimbo. I only did it because... well... because we couldn't hang out on that day. You just had to hang out with your sister instead of me!"_

_The twins look at Topher in surprise. "Are you kidding me? You're putting the blame on me? I only wanted a night out with my sister, to get away from you a little bit. That doesn't mean we're officially done! I mean, I haven't gotten to spend some time with my sister ever since her accident."_

_Topher just stood there, feeling guilty over what he'd done. "I guess... there's only one thing I gotta say to you..." He starts tearing up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done. I just..."_

_Sammy approaches his crying ex-boyfriend. She wipes off Topher's tears and proceeds to kiss him. Every second of their kiss was truly passionate._

"_I forgive you." Sammy smiled, as Amy was sitting on Topher's bed, smiling._

…

"_But I have a question, though. Who was that girl that you made out with?"_

"_That girl?"_

_"Yeah, what's her name?"_

"_Anne Maria Perez. You know? The Jersey Shore reject?"_

…

"_Do you know where she lives?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Revenge."_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

**Note: Anything in bold is my commentary. **

Chapter 15: Love and War

The scene starts where it left off, in Anne Maria's beachfront home.

"Okay, we're here." Topher pulls up to Anne Maria's driveway.

"Alright then. Let's get this bitch!" Amy grabs a raging mad Sammy by her wrist and pulls her in.

"Whoa there, sis! Calm down! We need to know if she's home."

"Well, I know how she's home. See that driveway over there?" Topher points to Anne Maria's driveway. "She drives a pink Hummer, and as you can see, it's parked here."

Amy nodded. "Okay then. So, what's the plan?"

"When she leaves, we can sneak into her place and... you know... trash it? You two still owe me for _fucking_ up my room!" Topher points to the twins.

"Oh yeah... sorry!" Sammy blushed.

After waiting for a good 15 minutes, Anne Maria finally gets out of the house and drives off somewhere. The three get out of Topher's car, and successfully sneaked inside Anne Maria's room.

"Holy cow! This is one big room!" Topher reacted.

"Damn! What does she have in here? I gotta find out!" Sammy goes to Anne Maria's closet, only to find bikinis, ripped jeans, tank tops, designer tees, and all the shoes the Jersey Shore Reject could have. **(Me: Sierra, you better be putting this in your blog! Sierra: Yes, Julius!)**

"Okay, Topher. Take this wrap and wrap it on all the toilets in the house." Sammy hands Topher a saran wrap.

"Why?" asked a confused Topher. "Oh! Haha, I see you."

Topher goes downstairs, while the twins remain in the bedroom. "Okay, Amy. Take this." Sammy hands her older twin a spray-paint can. "This is for kissing my Tophey-wofey!"

"Tophey-wofey?! Really?" Amy laughed. The twins then set out to spray-paint the entire room, from the mirrors to her burgundy walls to her large self-portrait of herself.

"Wow! You've outdone yourself, sis! You're just as bad as me!" Amy laughed.

Sammy then takes out a big tube of superglue. "Okay, sis, now I want you to superglue all her cabinets shut!"

Amy went to all of Anne Maria's cabinets and started supergluing them, while at the same time, Sammy started putting hidden cameras all around her room and the bathrooms **(prank purposes only)**.

"What are those for?" Amy asked as she pointed to all the hidden cameras. "Well, it's to get the reactions from Anne Maria. And, it's all connected to my Mac."

The twins laughed, and walked out of the room.

"Topher? Topher? Where are you?" Amy yelled. She kept yelling until Topher jumped out of nowhere.

"Yeah, what is it?" Topher asked while eating a potato salad. "What? This thing's good!"

"Ugh, never mind! So listen: I'm hiding cameras all over the house to see Anne Maria's reactions." Sammy explained.

"And to get her in trouble, we're going to do this." Amy pushed an expensive vase off its stand.

"Okay Amy, keep that up, and I'm going to find places for these cameras. Topher, when I'm done, I need you to help me set a trap on the front door."

As Amy was smashing all the things on the shelves, Topher was helping Sammy set up the booby trap filled with itching powder when activated.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, all of this towards Anne Maria?" Topher asked as he was placing the trap on the door.

"Because... she kissed you. I gotta do this, babe." Sammy followed it up with a kiss on his lips.

"No, no... this doesn't feel right." Topher started standing up and walked back and forth in fear.

"Don't worry, this is payback for kissing my man."

Once everything was done, the entire house looked like a hurricane passed by and damaged the inside of the house. At Topher's house, they waited and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited until Anne Maria was home so they could spy on her.

Topher was on the couch, eating some cup noodles when he finally noticed Anne Maria is home. "Hey Sammy, you might want to look here."

Sammy approaches the computer and sees Anne Maria on the doorstep. When she finally opened the door, the itching powder booby trap is activated, thus itching Anne Maria everywhere.

_Oh ma gawd! WHO DA FUCK DID THIS?_, Anne Maria yelled. **(Tell me if I'm doing the Jersey accent correctly!)**

The three started laughing really hard as Anne Maria was itching really badly, from head to toe.

"Oh my god! Classic!" Sammy laughed and high-fived Topher.

_THE FUCK? WHOEVA DID DIS, IMMA SMASH THEIR HEAD IN!_, Anne Maria yelled.

Then Topher went to another footage, this time in the hallways near Anne Maria's room.

_WHAT DA FUCK? WHY WON'T THE DOOR OPEN?!_

"Well, probably because I sealed her room shut with this." Sammy takes out a big caulk gun.

After several minutes of trying to barge in her room, Anne Maria finally kicked the door open, only to reveal a trashed room.

_WHA DA... WHO DA... FUUUCCCKKK DID THIS SHIT?! IF I EVA FIND OUT WHO DID DID, THEY ARE FUCKING DEAD!_

After that rant, Anne Maria started crying, while the trio were laughing so hard they all fell down from a serious case of comedy. **(I bet you're probably laughing too... no? Okay then...)**

"Yeah, good luck with that, you _motherfucking _reject!" yelled Amy. **(Excuse my French!)**

The three of them had enough of Anne Maria being tortured for the day, so Topher decided to cook dinner for the twins.

"So, I have a question. Since I'm back with you, what do you want me to do to make it up to you?" asked Topher.

"Just an apology." said Sammy.

"That's it? An _apology_?" Topher stuttered.

"You heard me. Apologize to me and we'll put this all behind us."

Topher got down on his knees. "Sammy, or _Samantha_, I know that I can be stupid and a jerk, but please hear me out. I'm not perfect. I'm sorry for being a jerk and I'm sorry for being a dick, especially when you needed me. I love you. Will you forgive me?"

Sammy started tearing up. "Yeah. I forgive you." The couple hugged it out, while Amy sat there, proud of her little sister.

"Shouldn't we check on Anne Maria?" Amy asked.

"Okay." Topher pulled up the video footage from the cameras, only to reveal Anne Maria crying in a corner.

* * *

******A/N: Well, this is it. This story, in my opinion, kinda sounds stupid. I don't know, but tell me what you guys think. Is it any good? What will happen to Anne Maria? Find out next time on **_******Sister, Sister.**_

******Whew. This took me at best four days just to write. I tried everything to remedy my mild writer's block, and well, almost none of them worked. Luckily, this story is here, and it's complete. Thanks so much for reading, and for the continued support of this series. And as always, please make sure to leave a review in the end. You guys are great, you know that?**

******Hahahaha bye! XD**

******-J**

* * *

**********Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	16. The Guilty Party

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back with a new chapter! Get this... As of 6:02 PM on Wednesday, August 20th, this story hit 5,000 views! Thank you guys so much for the continued love and support of this story! Now, since this is a special moment for me, let's comment on some reviews:**

**EmmalceHeart: Oh, that? Hahahaha, the story ain't complete unless I say it is complete. So yeah. :P**

**Jinxup116: It gets even funnier hopefully this chapter. Or the next. Or the next. You never know.**

**Applause2014 (aka Josh): Gladly!**

**Without further ado, here is the sixteenth chapter of the series, _Sister, Sister._**

**Disclaimer: I, Julius P. aka J, do not own Total Drama or anything like that, but if I did, then Dawn would have won the million dollars.**

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

*start of flashback*

"_Okay then. So, what's the plan?"  
_

"_When she leaves, we can sneak into her place and... you know... trash it?"_

…

"_Okay, Amy. Take this." Sammy hands her older twin a spray-paint can. "This is for kissing my Tophey-wofey!"_

"_Tophey-wofey?! Really?" Amy laughed. The twins then set out to spray-paint the entire room, from the mirrors to her burgundy walls to her large self-portrait of herself._

…

"_Why are you doing this? I mean, all of this towards Anne Maria?" Topher asked as he was placing the trap on the door._

"_Because... she kissed you. I gotta do this, babe." Sammy followed it up with a kiss on his lips._

"_No, no... this doesn't feel right." Topher started standing up and walked back and forth in fear._

"_Don't worry, this is payback for kissing my man."_

…

_The three started laughing really hard as Anne Maria was itching really badly, from head to toe._

"_Oh my god! Classic!" Sammy laughed and high-fived Topher._

_THE FUCK? WHOEVA DID DIS, IMMA SMASH THEIR HEAD IN!, Anne Maria yelled._

…

"_Yeah, good luck with that, you motherfucking reject!" yelled Amy._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

**Note: Anything in bold is my commentary.** _Anything in italics is either a text or an inner thought._

Chapter 16: The Guilty Party

The following Monday, a week before Thanksgiving Day **(in Canada, obviously)**, Sammy, Amy, and Topher are all hanging out at the school's front lawn, when suddenly, a pink Hummer shows up with a mad Anne Maria wearing torn up clothes.

_Whoeva did dis to me, they are gunna get their fucking head kicked in!, _Anne Maria whispered to herself as she slammed the driver's door.

"You think she's still pissed?" Topher laughed.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." The twins snickered.

As she entered the school, everyone either started snickering or laughing at her appearance. Usually, she would wear skinny jeans with some designer t-shirt and Toms while spraying her hair with something that's ruining the ozone layer. Today though, she's wearing black sweat pants, a silver hoodie, and red Chuck Taylors **(that's Converse, to you)**. Eventually, she had enough and just went to the ladies bathroom, crying.

"Oh god. What's happened to her this time?" Sammy asked. Topher shrugged.

"I'm gonna go talk to her. Let's go, Sammy." The twins walked into the ladies bathroom, where Anne Maria is leaning on one of the sinks, crying.

A worried Sammy walks over to Anne Maria. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just... this past weekend... someone broke in my house and... m-m-my things! Ruined!" She kept crying and crying until Sammy took out a packet of tissues. She knows full well that she's involved in what happened. She is feeling guilty over what happened, and that she is the one involved.

"E-E-Excuse me for a minute..." Sammy runs out of the bathroom, ready to burst into tears. She is mad over what had happened, let alone being the one that wanted revenge in the first place. Amy runs up to Sammy down the hallway, already noticing her sister crying.

"H-h-hey, Sammy? Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"What do you think? I did something bad and I let revenge take over me. I... I'm such a horrible person."

"Like you said, _what's done is done_. I don't know how you can fix this, but..."

Sammy interrupted Amy. "What if I talked to Dawn? Yeah, Dawn."

"_Whoa, whoa_... whoa. Why?"

"Well, I just need someone to talk to. After seeing Anne Maria cry after what I've done, I think I need help."

"You know you can always talk to me, right?" Sammy shrugged.

"Listen, I know you're taking this hard because you've made someone cry, but it'll go away. So, just forget about it."

"No, no. I love you sis, but... it's just really hard for me to talk to you and all... you know?" Amy then hugged Sammy and left for class.

The rest of Sammy's day was sad. Everyone she knew tried to cheer her up, but she only ignored it. During class, however, she texted Dawn Fabray, a good friend of Sammy. **(Finally! Dawn!)**

_Hey, Dawn. Are you busy after school? _Sammy texted.

_Well, not really. What is wrong?_ Dawn replied.

_Can I tell you when I meet up with you?_

_Sure, where shall we meet?_

_Starbucks sound okay?_

_Yes. I'll see you there! :)_

_Thank you, Dawn!_

_You're welcome!_

* * *

After school...

Dawn was waiting at Starbucks for Sammy with a tall Calm Brewed Tea and a grande Green Tea Frappe on her table.

Sammy walks in. "Hey Dawn," she waved.

"Hello, Sammy," she waved back. "Here, have this."

"What's this for?" Sammy asked, confused.

"Your aura says that it seems you are feeling gray on the inside. And, your aura tells me you like these things. So tell me, what is this problem that you have?"

"Well, here's how it all started. Topher and I started dating a few months back. We were like the perfect couple. Then one night, I was at a restaurant downtown with my sister, Amy, who wanted to spend some time with me and not with Topher. When I came into the ladies' room, I found Topher making out with another girl. So I sought revenge on Topher. Then when I was about to vandalize his bedroom, he came in out of nowhere, and apologized to me, and later revealed that he was forced in the bathroom by Anne Maria, who only made out with my boyfriend just to make Mike- I mean, Vito jealous. And here I am talking to you because I feel guilty of what I've done to Anne Maria," she cried.

Dawn hugged her. "So, what is it that you did that made you feel guilty?"

"I trashed her room, along with Topher and Amy. I wanted to seek revenge on her for kissing my boyfriend, and this morning, I saw her crying, and..." Dawn interrupted Sammy.

"...you feel guilty because you made someone cry? Oh mother earth."

Sammy stopped crying. "Wait... h-h-how did you know?"

"I saw her crying as I was coming into the ladies restroom." Dawn took a sip of her tea.

"So, wha-what should I do?"

"Just tell her the truth. I know that it is painful telling the truth, but you will feel better knowing that you told her everything."

"Really? Do you think it'll work?" Sammy asked as Dawn took the last sip of her tea.

"I believe so," smiled Dawn.

"Thanks for being there for me, Dawn. I really don't know how to repay you..."

"Oh, it's no problem. You don't have to repay me."

"Thank you, Dawn!" Sammy hugged Dawn and she hugged back.

* * *

Later that night, Sammy was in her room, finishing her homework while listening to music. She had thought of what Dawn had said to her, and, she was right. Sammy couldn't take the guilt anymore. She had to tell Anne Maria what happened and that it's all her fault (albeit it's also Amy and Topher's fault). She turned off her iPod and started texting Anne Maria.

_Are you alright?_ Sammy texted.

A few minutes later, Anne Maria texted back.

_Yeah. Why do ya ask?_ She replied.

_Well, I happen to know who vandalized your room and broke into your house._

_To be continued..._

* * *

******A/N: What did you guys think of this chapter? This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, I know. Will Sammy come clean and tell Anne Maria that it's her fault for all the carnage? How will Anne Maria react? Find out next time on... **_******Sister, Sister**_******.**

******Thank you guys for reading! I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always, please make sure to go ham with the reviews (Owen: Ham?! Where? Me: Not now, Owen!) and leave a favorite on this story. If you really like this series, make sure to follow this series for more drama! **

******That's it, for now, I guess. I'll be back writing tomorrow and hopefully I'll have the next chapter published either on Sunday or Monday.**

******Hahahahaha bye! XD**

******-J**

* * *

**********Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	17. The Guilty Party- Part 2

**A/N: Whaddup, peeps! I'm back, and I'm ready to rock another chapter of this epic series! I'm thinking of writing a few new stories, including some one-shots, especially during school because, well, you know, it's school. Anyways, guys, thanks so much for the continued love and support of this series! And also, please make sure to check out my collab story with KaylaBow, _Before It Happened_!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow this story, if you haven't already!**

**Without further ado, here is the seventeenth chapter of the epic series, _Sister, Sister._**

**Disclaimer: I, Julius P. aka J/Hugh, do not own Total Drama or anything like that, and if I did, then I would make sure Sammy and Amy make it to the final two, and Amy and Sammy would make up and split the winnings. (Sounds boring, I know, but it's touching!)**

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

*start of flashback*

_Whoeva did dis to me, they are gunna get their fucking head kicked in!, Anne Maria whispered to herself as she slammed the driver's door._

"_You think she's still pissed?" Topher laughed._

"_Oh yeah. Definitely." The twins snickered._

…

_A worried Sammy walks over to Anne Maria. "Hey, are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, it's just... this past weekend... someone broke in my house and... m-m-my things! Ruined!" She kept crying and crying until Sammy took out a packet of tissues. She knows full well that she's involved in what happened. She is feeling guilty over what happened, and that she is the one involved._

"_E-E-Excuse me for a minute..." Sammy runs out of the bathroom, ready to burst into tears._

…

"_H-h-hey, Sammy? Are you alright?" Amy asked._

"_What do you think? I did something bad and I let revenge take over me. I... I'm such a horrible person."_

"_Like you said, what's done is done. I don't know how you can fix this, but..."_

_Sammy interrupted Amy. "What if I talked to Dawn? Yeah, Dawn."_

…

"_So, what is it that you did that made you feel guilty?"_

"_I trashed her room, along with Topher and Amy. I wanted to seek revenge on her for kissing my boyfriend, and this morning, I saw her crying, and..." Dawn interrupted Sammy._

"_...you feel guilty because you made someone cry? Oh mother earth."_

…

"_So, wha-what should I do?"_

"_Just tell her the truth. I know that it is painful telling the truth, but you will feel better knowing that you told her everything."_

"_Really? Do you think it'll work?" Sammy asked as Dawn took the last sip of her tea._

"_I believe so," smiled Dawn._

…

_She turns off her iPod and starts texting Anne Maria._

_Are you alright? Sammy texted._

_A few minutes later, Anne Maria texted back._

_Yeah. Why do ya ask? She replied._

_Well, I happen to know who vandalized your room and broke into your house._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Note: **Anything in bold is my commentary.** _Anything in italics is either a text or an inner thought. _And, excuse the French in this chapter; it can get a little... wild.

Chapter 17: The Guilty Party- Part 2

_Well, who is it?_

A few minutes passed by and she hesitated to text Anne Maria what happened. She didn't want to admit to her that she's the one that did it. But if she wants peace with herself, she needs to make peace with her and admit it.

_I think it's best if I tell you tomorrow._

She regrets what she had just sent to Anne Maria.

_Okay, whatever you say then._

Sammy went to bed that night, knowing that the worst is to come... or is it?

The next morning, Sammy is awoken by the sound of her alarm on her phone playing Happy by Pharrell Williams. **(Tell me, does anyone else think this song is just _fucking_ annoying?)**

"Oh god! _WHY_ did I choose that as my alarm?" Sammy gets up and does her usual morning routine.

Thirty minutes later, she's ready for school, still afraid of what will happen to her. On the way to school, Amy is feeling some concern for her little sister.

"Hey," Amy greeted, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just need to tell her the truth and it'll be over with." Sammy calmed herself with a simple breathing exercise as they arrive at school.

_You can do this,_ she thought.

She enters the school, still scared. A few steps in, she feels as if everything is okay. She then sees Topher, who happens to be on the phone, trying his luck on replacing Chris.

"Listen, I... are you sure? Great, thanks!" He hung his phone up. "Hey babe. You okay?"

"I just need to tell Anne Maria the truth. About what we did."

Topher opens his jaw. "Why? Can't you just lie to her?"

Sammy gets closer to him. "I'm not the lying type. I'm just an innocent girl." **(Izzy: My ass she's innocent! Me: Would you please...?)**

Topher steps in and hugs her. "Well, if you think that's best for you, then do it."

She hugs him back. "Thanks, babe." Sammy walks up to Anne Maria, who just happens to be talking to Lightning.

"Hey, Anne Maria? Mind if we talk?" she asked.

"Sha-what do you want, cheerleader?" Lightning asked, before pushing him away from Sammy. "Ow!"

"_Hey there! Whatchu want?_"

Sammy gulped. "You know the text that I sent you? You know, about the person that trashed your room and all?"

"_Yeah? Who wuz it?_"

Sammy took a deep breath. "It was me. I'm the one broke into your house and trashed your room. It was all out of revenge, and I know I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry. About everything."

After hearing that, Anne Maria was ready to punch her in the face. With her fist clinched, she walked up to Sammy and raised her fist. But she didn't swing at Sammy.

"_Listen, I don't blame ya. Me an' Vito had relationship problemz as well, and I wanned to seek revenge on that son-of-a-bitch. And I got him. But why'd you take your anger out towads me?_"

Sammy was just as surprised as Anne Maria. She knows what it's like to have your heart broken and want vengeance at the same time.

"Because you kissed my boyfriend! That's why!"

"_Oops, I'm also sorry about that! I only did that to make Vito jealous_."

"Well, I'm glad that our issues are settled. I'm sorry, by the way for barging into your house and trashing you room without talking to you first."

"_And I'm sorry for kissing ya boyfriend. He's just really cute!_"

"It's cool. But remember, he's mine. And if you dare take him away from me, then I guess you'll get to meet _Samantha._"

"_Wait? Who da fuck is Samantha?_"

"She's just an alter ego of mine. Just like Mike and Vito."

"_Ahh I see. So we coo?_" She reaches out her hand.

"Yeah, we're cool." Sammy shakes back.

The two hug it out, and Sammy goes back to Topher.

"So, I'm guessing things went really well?" Topher asked. Sammy nodded as the couple walk away. However, unbeknownst to Sammy, Courtney was there, standing near where Anne Maria and Sammy talked. She pulls Anne Maria in the ladies' bathroom. **(Me: Wtf, Courtney?)**

"Hey, Anne Maria," whispered Courtney.

Anne Maria approaches her. "_What the hell? You damn nearly ruined mah hair!_"

"Listen to me. I hear Sammy and Topher are coming up with another revenge plan."

"_But..._"

Courtney interrupts Anne Maria. "I know you two just made up, but I can see through Sammy. I hear she's not done plotting revenge towards you for kissing that _Chris-wannabe_."

Anne Maria stood there in surprise. _Why da hell would she do that,_ she thought.

* * *

******A/N: So, this is it! That was the seventeenth chapter of this series. What did you think of the story? How will Anne Maria react to Sammy's actions? What will happen to Sammy and Topher? Find out next time on... **_******Sister, Sister.**_

******Now, I got some good news and some bad news:**

******Bad news: I got school on Wednesday, August 27, so I'm not gonna be on fan fiction that much. Don't worry, I'll be on from time to time.**

******Good news: I'm not going to stop this series... unless I say it's done. Same thing applies to **_******Before It Happened.**_

******However, thank you guys for reading! I really do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always, please make sure to go ham with the reviews (Dawn: Ew, ham. Me: It's a figurative term, Dawn) and leave a favorite on this story. If you really like this series, make sure to follow this series for more drama! **

******That's it, for now, I guess.**

******Hahahahahaha bye! XD**

******-Julius**

******Also, please make sure to read my collaboration story with _KaylaBow _called _Before It Happened._ Reviews and favorites are truly appreciated!**

* * *

**********Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	18. The Blame Game

**A/N: Whaddup y'all! I'm back with a new chapter of Sister, Sister! Now, I know, the last chapter was a tad bit disappointing, mainly because of the wrong timing and all, but you know... things happen. And speaking of things, I haven't written a good fan fic in a while, let alone this story mainly because of school. But, I have the 3 day weekend ahead of me, so I'm gonna get writing then.**

**As always, please read, review, favorite and follow if you haven't already! Enjoy the eighteenth chapter of the series, _Sister, Sister_.**

**Disclaimer: You know me too damn well that I don't own Total Drama or anything of the sort. And if I did, then Nawn (NoahxDawn) or Dott (DawnxScott) would be more than a crack pair.**

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

_*start of flashback*_

"_Hey, Anne Maria? Mind if we talk?" she asked._

"_Sha-what do you want, cheerleader?" Lightning asked, before pushing him away from Sammy. "Ow!"_

"_Hey there! Whatchu want?"_

_Sammy gulped. "You know the text that I sent you? You know, about the person that trashed your room and all?"_

"_Yeah? Who wuz it?"_

_Sammy took a deep breath. "It was me."_

…

"_Well, I'm glad that our issues are settled. I'm sorry, by the way for barging into your house and trashing you room without talking to you first."_

"_And I'm sorry for kissing ya boyfriend. He's just really cute!"_

"_It's cool. But remember, he's mine. And if you dare take him away from me, then I guess you'll get to meet Samantha."_

"_Wait? Who da fuck is Samantha?"_

_"She's just an alter ego of mine. Just like Mike and Vito."_

"_Ahh I see. So we coo?" She reaches out her hand._

"_Yeah, we're cool." Sammy shakes back._

…

"_Hey, Anne Maria," whispered Courtney._

_Anne Maria approaches her. "What the hell? You damn nearly ruined mah hair!"_

"_Listen to me. I hear Sammy and Topher are coming up with another revenge plan."_

"_But..."_

_Courtney interrupts Anne Maria. "I know you two just made up, but I can see through Sammy. I hear she's not done plotting revenge towards you for kissing that Chris-wannabe."_

_Anne Maria stood there in surprise. Why da hell would she do that, she thought._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Note: **Anything in bold is my commentary.** _Anything in italics is either a text or an inner thought. **(And, excuse the French in this chapter; it can get a little... wild.)**_

Chapter 18: The Blame Game

Anne Maria approached Sammy after what Courtney told her.

"_Hey, cheerleada. Is it true? Wha that Courtney chick said, is it true?"_ Anne Maria asked.

"Wait, Courtney? What? What did she say?" asked a concerned Amy.

"_She said that you was gonna trash mah car and all that shit._"

"Wait, what? Did she really say that? I mean... I'm not planning to do anything to anymore, now that we've made up." Sammy turns around to find Courtney looking at her, and then runs away. Sammy and Amy give chase to her, and eventually trapping her at a dead-end hallway. Courtney tries opening the classroom doors, to no avail.

"Courtney, what the hell did you say to Anne Maria?" Sammy inched closer towards her.

"I... uh, only said that, uh... you were going to mess with her car," said the CIT.

"Why? Why the _fuck_ would you say that?" Amy asked angrily.

"Well for one, you stole my boyfriend. Two, do you think you have the guts to stand up to me? Are you serious? I'm a _FUCKING_ CIT and I am not afraid to give you my best shot." She inched closer and closer towards the twins.

Sammy spoke up and pointed at Courtney, which caused her to step back. "I _stole_ your boyfriend? The _fuck_? I only needed him for a favor. That's it. And two, you really think you want to mess with me? I can be just as _fucked up _as you. So, if I were you, just walk away, before some serious_ shit_ happens to you, okay?"

Courtney stepped forward and pointed at Sammy. "Just so you know, if you even lay a finger on me, I'm going to sue your ass for all you have, okay?" Afterwards, she pushes the Nice Twin out of the way.

As soon as the so-called CIT walked away, Topher caught up with the twins. "Hey, if I were you, I wouldn't do anything stupid. Especially with her."

Sammy stands there in shock. Did she just become threatened to what Courtney said? Inside her, all of a sudden, her personality changed from a sweet cheerleader to one mean SOB: Samantha.

"Oh,_ hell no_. That. Is. IT!" Sammy runs up towards Courtney and tackles her. **(Owen: Spear! Spear! Spear! Me: And she's down for the count!) [1]**

The twins then drag Courtney into an empty classroom. Sammy sits The Type A up into a chair and ties her up. When she finally woke up, all she sees is Amy in a black tank-top and camouflage pants, with Sammy wearing the same thing, except she's wearing a black t-shirt.

"Courtney! Great, you're up! Now. I only have one question for you: who hired you to do the dirty work for you?" Sammy glanced at Courtney angrily. "You can just tell me straight up, or we can go the hard way. Your choice."

She spat the Nice Twin. "Okay then, the hard way it is. Amy, can you give me Miss Price's file, please?" **[2]**

Amy gives her Courtney's confidential file, which includes school records, addresses, etc. "Let's see here," said Sammy. "When you were five, you had a mother that always pushed you to succeed. In fact, she pushed you too much that when you were spotted hanging out with your former best friend, Heather Lee, she would scold you. Is this correct?"

"What the hell has to do with all of this?" she yelled, in which Amy chuckled. "You see, her name is Samantha, also known as the most _fucked up_ person you'll ever meet. More than Scarlett, more than Heather, and most definitely more than you."

Sammy walked up to Courtney and slapped her really hard. "Now, answer my question: Is this all correct?"

The CIT let down a tear. "Yes... it... it's true."

"And then, when you were twelve years old, you wanted to liberate yourself from your mother and decided to elope with Heather, right? Do you remember what happened after you told her that?" Courtney nodded. "She beat you up so bad for defying your mother's decision. In fact, your injuries were so bad that you had a short-term amnesia. After that, your former best friend tried to regain your memory, but she was out-shadowed by your deceiving mother, who manipulated you of becoming a lawyer."

Courtney then started tearing up.

"And after all that, you know what happened to your former best friend? She committed suicide."

The CIT's face lit up and was astonishingly shocked as to what she'd heard. Her former best friend- dead. Deceased. No longer existing.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I know how much Heather meant to you. She was literally like your sister." Sammy felt sorrow and mercy on Courtney, now that she's learned the truth.

"Okay, fine! I confess! It was your dad that put me up with it!" she yelled.

"Dad? What the hell?" the twins reacted in unison.

"Yeah, your father hired me to cause the chaos between you two," said Courtney as she was wiping her tears away. "He said he didn't like seeing the two of you hanging out and treating one another like real sisters. I really don't see the problem in that."

"Wait, so that's why. Dad didn't like the two of us together. He's so used to seeing me beat the hell out of my sister and he would praise me for it," said Amy.

Sammy then approached Courtney. "Look, I'm terribly sorry for what happened here today. Hearing you lose your long lost best friend and all that."

The CIT smiled. "It's okay. You're lucky I'm not going to sue you."

The twins got home in the nick of time, just before seeing their father leave for his fishing trip with his friends somewhere near Pahkitew Island. "Dad. I... I mean, _we_ know what's up."

Their father looked at the twins in shock. "What is it?"

The cheerleading twins inched closer to their father. "Did you hire Courtney to ruin our sisterly relationship?"

His father reacted with wide eyes. "How the hell did you find out?"

"Courtney."

"Fine. I didn't like seeing you two become actual sisters. To be honest, I really liked Amy more than Sammy because she proved herself that she is tough."

"Dad... but, how could... you? Why would you treat Sammy any more different than me?" Amy started tearing up.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I have to go. See you girls on Sunday!" The dad got into his pickup truck and left the driveway. Meanwhile the twins, shocked at what just happened entered the house and hugged their mother.

"Oh, what's wrong?" she asked as she wiped away the twins' tears.

"I _fucking _hate Dad!" Amy yelled!

"Oh god. Is it that he treats you two differently?" The girls nodded. "Come here, girls. We both love you, regardless of what happened. The past is in the past. Just let it go." **[3]**

* * *

******[1]- Edge's finisher, the Spear. If you watch WWE, then you know what it is.**

******[2]- This chapter has some incorporation of my other story, **_******Before It Happened**_******. By the way, please read it!**

******[3]- Yes, I did go there. Don't judge, I may be a seventeen year old dude, but my love for Frozen knows no bounds.**

* * *

******A/N: So, the dad is the bad guy? What?! How will the twins' react to their dad's actions? How will Courtney react to the loss of her long-lost best friend? Find out next time on, **_******Sister, Sister.**_

******Okay guys, this is it! Chapter 18 is complete! To be honest, it feels good to just sit down and write, especially when you have to deal with school and all that. Like many authors that currently have school right now, I'm also not going to be updating like I used to a month ago. And by the way, by the time I write this, this story is one month old! Yay!**

******With that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you enjoyed it all right, please leave a review on the box below. If you're new and you like it, please review, follow, and favorite this story! They are all appreciated!**

******Thanks guys so much for reading, and I'll see y'all next time!**

******Bye! XD**

******-Hugh T aka J**

* * *

**********Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	19. Reconciliation

**A/N: Hey guys! You miss me? Okay, I am back with an all-new chapter of Sister, Sister! Exciting, huh? While I was gone, I got asked into a couple of collaboration stories, in which one will be up soon, as well as planning on some one-shots. Oh, by the way, s/o to fellow authors defan777. Applause2014, KaylaBow, among many others, for the continued love and support of this story! Without you guys, this story wouldn't be as successful as it is right now!**

**As always, please read, review, favorite and follow if you haven't already! The success of this story derives from your reviews and favorites!**

**NOW... without further ado, here is the nineteenth chapter of the series, _Sister, Sister._**

**Disclaimer: Come on! Really? You guys know me too damn well that I don't own Total Drama. And if I did, then I would rewrite All-Stars with the members of Total Drama Writer's Forum. Hahaha. I only own the storylines in this story. **

* * *

Sister, Sister

Last time...

*start of flashback*

"_Wait, what? Did she really say that? I mean... I'm not planning to do anything to anymore, now that we've made up." Sammy turns around to find Courtney looking at her, and then runs away. Sammy and Amy give chase to her, and eventually trapping her at a dead-end hallway. Courtney tries opening the classroom doors, to no avail. _

"_Courtney, what the hell did you say to Anne Maria?" Sammy inched closer towards her._

"_I... uh, only said that, uh... you were going to mess with her car," said the CIT._

"_Why? Why the fuck would you say that?" Amy asked angrily._

…

"_Just so you know, if you even lay a finger on me, I'm going to sue your ass for all you have, okay?" Afterwards, she pushes the Nice Twin out of the way._

_As soon as the so-called CIT walked away, Topher caught up with the twins. "Hey, if I were you, I wouldn't do anything stupid. Especially with her."_

_Sammy stands there in shock. Did she just become threatened to what Courtney said? Inside her, all of a sudden, her personality changed from a sweet cheerleader to one mean SOB: Samantha._

"_Oh, hell no. That. Is. IT!" Sammy runs up towards Courtney and tackles her._

…

"_Okay, fine! I confess! It was your dad that put me up with it!" she yelled._

"_Dad? What the hell?" the twins reacted in unison._

"_Yeah, your father hired me to cause the chaos between you two," said Courtney as she was wiping her tears away. "He said he didn't like seeing the two of you hanging out and treating one another like real sisters. I really don't see the problem in that."_

"_Wait, so that's why. Dad didn't like the two of us together. He's so used to seeing me beat the hell out of my sister and he would praise me for it," said Amy._

_Sammy then approached Courtney. "Look, I'm terribly sorry for what happened here today. Hearing you lose your long lost best friend and all that."_

_The CIT smiled. "It's okay. You're lucky I'm not going to sue you."_

…

"_Did you hire Courtney to ruin our sisterly relationship?"  
_

_His father reacted with wide eyes. "How the hell did you find out?"_

_"Courtney."_

"_Fine. I didn't like seeing you two become actual sisters. To be honest, I really liked Amy more than Sammy because she proved herself that she is tough."_

"_Dad... but, how could... you? Why would you treat Sammy any more different than me?" Amy started tearing up._

"_Look, I'm sorry. But I have to go. See you girls on Sunday!" The dad got into his pickup truck and left the driveway. Meanwhile the twins, shocked at what just happened entered the house and hugged their mother._

"_Oh, what's wrong?" she asked as she wiped away the twins' tears._

"_I fucking hate Dad!" Amy yelled!_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

******Note: Anything in bold is my commentary. **_Anything in italics is either a text or an inner thought. _

Chapter 19: Reconciliation

The story starts where it left off, at the Smith residence, with the sisters crying and shocked after realizing that their own father, Ben, betrayed them.

"W-w-why would Dad do this to us?" Amy cried as Rebecca, the mother hugged her for comfort.

"I-I-I don't know, girls. I really don't know, to be honest." The mother then stopped for a few moments before turning to the girls. "I have a question. Remember when you two first made up in years?"

The girls nodded. "While you two were watching a movie, I had a conversation with your father. I was happily overseeing you two when your father didn't like what he saw."

_*Start of flashback*_

"_Wow, would you look at that? Sammy and Amy are watching a movie, having fun, and enjoying themselves," the mother observed as she is standing next to the stove._

"_Yeah, it's weird that they are hanging out together, you know?" the father questioned while drinking a glass of wine._

"_What do you mean it's weird?" the mother raises her tone. "Look, I know that this may not seem right, at least to you, but it's just what Sammy needs: a bonding time with her sister."_

"_Yeah, but... we're used to siding with Amy." _

"_Well, we're just gonna have accept the fact that they Amy is treating Sammy like a real sister, and that they love each other. Besides, they're our daughters, Ben."_

_The husband scoffs as he finishes his drink of wine, in utter ridiculousness._

_*End of flashback*_

"So, that's how it all started? Dad just didn't like us hanging out?" Sammy asked as she wiped away her final tear.

"I'm afraid so, dear," she says as she leaned in and hugs the twins.

Then, out of nowhere, Ben opens the door to the house and walks in, only to find her twin daughters and her wife sitting on the family room couch.

"Hey honey. Hey kids. Wh-what's going on?" Ben asked in confusion.

"You, Dad. _YOU'RE _what's going on!" Sammy cried.

A shocked Ben looks at his wife and his daughters. "Wait… what's wrong, dear?"

Rebecca stands up. "Listen, can we talk… _privately_?"

* * *

As the husband and wife went up to their room, Amy got close to Sammy and hugged her.

"Here, here, sis. Don't worry… we'll get through this together," said a reassuring Amy.

"Thanks, sis. I knew I could always count on you." Sammy hugged her older twin sister.

"Listen. I know a way we could fix this."

"How? Call Dr. Phil? Yeah, that'd be perfect!" Sammy said, sarcastically. **(Noah: Sarcasm can make someone smart. Me: NOAH?!)**

Amy shook her head. "No, not that. We have friends, right? Let's get our closest and try to get their input of our situation?"

"Why? I mean, isn't our situation personal enough?"

"That's true. But still, don't you think we need some of our friends' opinions. See what they think."

"Alright. I guess that could work."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the master bedroom, Rebecca and Ben are having a heated conversation.

"WAIT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" asked the angry mother.

"Remember how the girls would fight? With Sammy always getting pounded by Amy?" exclaimed the dad.

"Why would you think of that? Why can't you _realize _that our daughters have made up?"

"It just… it just doesn't seem right to me."

"Wow. Now, thanks to you, your daughters _hate _you! Because of what you've done! I mean, look at them! They're trying to spend every moment with one another!"

Ben sat at the plush chair, reflecting on what he's done to the girls. Ever since his twin daughters were born, he's loved both of them ever so much. But there was a catalyst that started his dislike towards Sammy: Amy. The older twin was jealous of her younger sister's kindness to other people. One day, Amy had enough. She tried to be nice, but her classmates, young and naive, thought that she was just copying Sammy. And so, she tormented her sister ever since and even got her classmate's respect out of fear from Amy. Ever since then, Ben stuck to Amy, while Rebecca tried everything to calm Amy, to no avail, in which she decided to side with Sammy.

"Well… well…" Ben stammered.

"Well… _what?_" asked Rebecca.

"Oh shit. It's all my fault. It's my fault for siding with Amy when Sammy needed her most. It's my fault that she blamed Sammy for her shortcomings. Why am I such a bad father?" Ben cried.

"There, there, it's okay." The mother whispered as Ben cried.

"I really need to apologize to the girls."

* * *

At the same time, Sammy is hanging out in Amy's room, talking about what just transpired.

"You okay, sis? Still mad at Dad?" The younger twin nodded.

"Like I said, we'll get through this."

Sammy stopped for a minute and picked up her phone. "What if… we get Topher's input on this" she said as she texted The Chris Wannabe.

Amy paused. "Topher? Oh please, the input that he'll really need is if Chris will retire as host."

"Hey, don't talk to my boyfriend like that! Anyway, my plan is to get Topher to mediate between us and Dad."

The Older Twin looked at her younger sister. "Well, if the parents won't mind, then, go nuts."

Sammy quickly ran downstairs and ran to her mother. "Hey, mom. Is it alright if Topher can come over for dinner?"

Rebecca turned around and faced her daughter. "Look honey. I know that you want Topher to come over, but… now is not a good time."

Sammy pouted. "But, mom! I… Well… The truth is… I want Topher to come… so he can have his opinion on our situation and mediate whenever things go wrong."

"Well, when you put it that way, sure."

"Great! Thanks, mom!" She ran back upstairs and told Amy just as Topher texted back, saying he would love to. Little does he know, he's in for a shock.

Later that night, Topher sits with Sammy and Amy, while the parents are sitting across from the three teens on the dining table.

"Oh my gosh! This meatloaf is good, Mrs. Smith," Topher reacted with a smile.

"Thanks," the mother replied, before Sammy gave her a quick glare. "So, I'm guessing that you know why you're here?"

"No, I do not, Mrs. Smith."

"Well, the main reason why Sammy invited you here is because she wants you to become the mediation in the ongoing conflict between the twins and their father."

Topher looks at Sammy with a blank look. "She wants you to make things right for the both of us."

"Oh yeah, I meant that." Topher laughed, before looking at her girlfriend. "So, tell me what happened, Sammy?"

The younger twin places her fork down. "It's just that… my own dad still doesn't like me, even when me and Amy are together, he didn't like the sight of it. Somehow, it made him sick inside. To see his own twin daughters get along for the first time in years? That's what I've always been wanted! But my dad here…" she points to her father, who is drinking his wine, "hired Courtney to ruin my relationship with my sister. Now, I bet he's still mad."

Ben got up and spoke up. "Honey, I know you're mad and all, but… don't be. I really am happy to see you and Amy finally get along and as a father, I'm proud of that. It's just… I… I really can't believe I'm saying this, but… I… I was just jealous. My jealousy got the best of me."

Then, Amy spoke up. "Why would you be jealous? Is it because we have something that you didn't?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, it was. I lost something that you two are lucky to have: a sibling."

The two twins quietly sat down as Ben told his story. "It was about 1982 when it happened. Me and my little brother, David, were the best of friends. We did literally everything together. I remember we used to play in the sand at the playground, where we would build ourselves a sandcastle. I remembered that one time when _my_ mom caught us in a food fight. **[1]** Hell, we were literally like twins, just like you two are right now. Then the inevitable happened: while David and I were playing hockey when I forgot the hockey sticks. Then, a drunk driver came speeding towards my little brother, and when I found him a few moments later, he was flat on the ground, not moving. I thought he was playing dead, but when I saw his blood everywhere, I knew that was it. **[2]** He was dead. A few days later, the cops arrested the man who sped through David and was sentenced to life without parole. Then inside me, something snapped. I grew envier and envier as I saw children and adults with their siblings. I was envying them because… I had nobody. And sadly, that envy has come back to haunt me when I saw you two reconcile for the first time in years. I'm sorry for what I've done to both of you. I'm sorry my jealousy got in the way of your lovely sisterhood."

The twins got up from their chairs, tears on their cheeks, and hugged their own father. The mother was sitting there, wiping away her tears, as was Topher. After everyone settled down once again, Ben spoke up.

"No hard feelings, girls?"

The twins replied in unison, "No hard feelings, dad. No hard feelings."

Then, Topher asked a question. "Am I still needed as the mediator?"

His girlfriend replied, "No, I think we're all good. But I'm glad you came to share this with all of us. This is not really typical for us, but once in a while, it's always good to cry together."

"Mrs. Smith, thank you for allowing me to settle down and have dinner with you guys!"

"It's all good, Topher. Thanks for coming," Ben replied.

And with that, the family is whole once again. No fights, no arguments, just one clean slate all over again.

* * *

**[1]- A small reference to KaylaBow's "Letters from Heather" (more specifically, Heather's letter to Courtney.)**

**[2]- Remember Family Guy and how Brian was "killed"?**

* * *

**A/N: Now that the family has reconciled, what will happen next? What new dramas will unfold? When will Sammy and Topher finally break it off? Find out next time on… **_**Sister, Sister.**_

**Whew! Thank goodness! This literally took me three good days to write this, with this chapter toppping out around 2,600 words, the longest chapter in my series! This has been Chapter 19, and it is complete! Like I said in last chapter's A/N, it just feels good to just sit down and write, especially with school in session (When is summer? Hahahahahaha XD). So, with the recent schedule changes, I will try to update as often as I can, the most, maybe 3-5 days? What do you think?**

**With that, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you really did enjoy it, don't be hesitant to leave a review on the box below. If you're new and starting out, and you like this story and you want more, then please review, follow, and favorite this story and me! They are all appreciated!**

**Oh, and before I go, make sure to read my second story, **_**Before It Happened**_**, as well as my upcoming collaboration story with defan777 called Total Drama: Future!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll see y'all net time!**

**Au revoir! XD**

**-Hugh T aka J**

* * *

******Make sure to also read my second series, Before It Happened! And The Run. And Gypsy. But not TD: Future. Lol, jk!**


	20. UPDATE WARNING!

**Hey guys! I know you all miss me so much! It's just that I have a combination of school, clubs, homework, church responsibilities, and all that good stuff that's keeping me busy! Don't worry, help is at hand. I'm currently working on an SYOC with fellow author ****_defan777 _****called Total Drama: Future, and ****_defan777 _****has uploaded his version of the story. I will upload my version (basically, the same story with a few tweaks) of the story soon. If you guys are wondering what's happened to ****_Sister, Sister _****and ****_Before It Happened_****, I AM NOT DITCHING THE STORIES! I repeat, I AM NOT DITCHING THE STORIES! I just need ideas for their next chapters.**

**Don't worry, I'll be back. Most likely with a new story. Bye guys!**


	21. Homecoming- Part 1

**A/N: Whaaadddup! I AM BACK with a new chapter of Sister, Sister! It's been a while since I've last updated this story, let alone a real chapter, only because I was focused on two new stories (The Run and Total Drama: Future), and I've been running out of ideas for this. Fear not, however, for I have an idea! You'll just have to read it. LOL XD**

**Now, I know that Homecoming is on the horizon for some of you teens out there. And, it is one of the most exciting events of the year! So, I've decided to do that.**

**As always, enjoy the story, and when you finish, please make sure to leave a review! Oh, and if you're new here, and you like this story so much you want to finish this story up to its entirety, then make sure to follow and favorite this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Zip. Nada. Zero. But if I did... then I would re-create TDAS. (Admit it, it was the worst season ever.)**

* * *

Last time...

_*start of flashback*_

"_W-w-why would Dad do this to us?" Amy cried as Rebecca, the mother hugged her for comfort._

"_I-I-I don't know, girls. I really don't know, to be honest." The mother then stopped for a few moments before turning to the girls. "I have a question. Remember when you two first made up in years?"_

…

"_Hey honey. Hey kids. Wh-what's going on?" Ben asked in confusion._

"_You, Dad. YOU'RE what's going on!" Sammy cried._

_A shocked Ben looks at his wife and his daughters. "Wait… what's wrong, dear?"_

_Rebecca stands up. "Listen, can we talk… privately?" _

_As the husband and wife went up to their room, Amy got close to Sammy and hugged her._

"_Here, here, sis. Don't worry… we'll get through this together," said a reassuring Amy."_

…

"_Remember how the girls would fight? With Sammy always getting pounded by Amy?" exclaimed the dad._

"_Why would you think of that? Why can't you realize that our daughters have made up?"_

"_It just… it just doesn't seem right to me."_

"_Wow. Now, thanks to you, your daughters hate you! Because of what you've done! I mean, look at them! They're trying to spend every moment with one another!"_

…

"_Why would you be jealous? Is it because we have something that you didn't?"_

_Ben nodded. "Yeah, it was. I lost something that you two are lucky to have: a sibling."_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 20: Homecoming- Part 1

It was that time of year again. Dresses, kings, queens, and the epic football game. Yes, it's the Homecoming Dance and Football game. It's the night where dreams are made, hearts are crushed, and a lot of surprises in between.

It was a cold October evening, and Surrey Prep was facing its main rivals, Fort Langley Prep Stingrays. The beloved twins, Sammy and Amy, were cheering on for their football team as they lead 47-17. At halftime, the cheer squad did a new routine consisting of flips, splits, and not surprisingly, twerking. However, Topher came down to the field as the cheer squad finished their dance routine.

Sammy came up to him and asked, "Hey, babe. What's going on?" He grabbed a mic from one of the of the tables and faced the home side of the field. "Hello? Okay, um... Hey everyone! I'm Topher, and as you all know, Homecoming is coming up! Come on now, make some noise!" The crowd roars into life.

"Right, since Homecoming is on the horizon, I have one thing to say to a certain someone. Sammy?" The younger twin walks over to where his boyfriend is at. "Look, Sammy, I know that we've been going out for a while now, and we've had one hell of an adventure. I say that, what I'm about to ask you, is going to be an addition to our adventure." Topher knelt down, half knee, and Amy came with a bouquet of flowers and then took out her iPhone and started recording.

The crowd started "awwwwwing" at the couple. "Sammy, Samantha? Will you make me the luckiest guy in school and go to Homecoming with me?" The Good Twin started tearing up. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" she said to Topher. The crowd then started cheering and applauding the couple as they hold their hands high.

The rest of the night was wonderful, as the Surrey Prep held the lead for two more quarters and won the game, with 47-24. After the game, Topher reconvened with the twins at the field. "Hey, thanks for the lovely flowers!" Sammy smiled.

"Hey, no thanks to your sister! Amy was the one that came up with the idea!" Topher lauged. Sammy hugged her older sister. "Thanks, sis! You are amazing!"

"Hey, you're welcome, Sammy! To see you go to Homecoming with him and becoming King and Queen would be an amazing experience!" Amy said happily.

"Well, how about you, sis? Didn't you want to be Queen since we were, like, kids?"

"I've decided to give the honor to you. I mean, you totally deserve it! YOU TWO!" the older twin yelled.

All three of them laughed. "Alright, come on. Let's go home!" said a very happy Topher.

The three arrived at the twins' home, where they are welcomed by their parents. "Hello? We're home!" the twins announced in unison. Their parents come out of the kitchen, ready to hug their twin daughters in open arms. "Hey girls! And Topher! How was the game!" the mother asked.

"It was great! The team won and I guess I won a little something tonight!" Sammy blushed as he gripped Topher's arm.

"Oh, really, what is it?" the father asked.

"Well, you know how in a few weeks, Homecoming is coming up, right?" the younger twin asked the parents, in which their response was a nod. "Well, Topher asked me to Homecoming, and..." She held up the bouquet of roses. "Yup, I got ASKED to Homecoming!"

The mother squealed and hugged Sammy. "Oh, congratulations, honey! You are really growing up!" The father then shook Topher's hand. "Congrats, son! Never thought I'd say this, but, thank you for asking my daughter to Homecoming."

Topher replied. "You are welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. And if I say so myself, I think we have a pretty good chance of becoming Homecoming King and Queen."

"Well, win or lose, you two will be king and queen to us," said the mother, proudly.

"Aww, thanks, mom!" Sammy walked up to her mother and hugged her. "Thank you for the support! I love you guys!"

Fast forward to Monday, three days removed after Topher asking Sammy out to Homecoming. Apparently, the news got out during the weekend, with both of their Instagrams hitting the triple digits, their Twitter accounts blowing up with favorites, and their Facebook statuses hitting multiple likes and comments. At school, everyone in the hallways stared at the couple as they made their way to their friends. Some of the students yelled, "Way to go, Topher!" and "Congrats to you two!". As they made their way to their hangout spot in the cafeteria, they were welcomed with happy faces.

"Hey guys!" Sammy greeted. "What's going on!"

"Hey mate!" Jasmine greeted back. "I heard what happened! You got asked by Topher, didn't ya?"

"Well, yeah!" the younger twin blushed. "I was surprised at the way he asked me. It was like... all unexpected." Then, Shawn showed up, sitting next to his girlfriend. "How about you? Are you two planning to go to Homecoming?"

"I hope so, that is, if Shawn asks me out," said Jasmine. "I just hope he does it soon. Homecoming's 'round the corner!"

"Well, good luck to you. We gotta go to class. Talk to you later?" Sammy asked.

"Alright, talk to you later," Jasmine smiled. They both hugged each other and went their separate ways.

At lunch, Sammy, Topher and her friends are all hanging out at their lunch table. Then suddenly, Amy arrives with some pleasant news.

"Hey guys!" the older twin greeted. "So, you know how you've gotten a date right?" She pointed at her younger sister, Sammy. "Well, as it turns out, I got asked by surprise. Wanna know who asked me?"

The group nodded. "_Hola, mi amiga!_" said a very familiar voice. It was Alejandro, and he walked over to Amy. "I got these roses for you, _mi amor!_" The older twin blushed. "Aww, thanks, Alejandro! You are really sweet!"

At that point, Topher's jaw was wide open. He was jealous of Alejandro's drop dead good looks and personality that would charm any girl in the school. "Wow, even I am jealous of him for his good looks," said Topher.

Sammy turned to her boyfriend, who then caressed his warm cheek. "You're still beautiful to me, baby," she said in a low voice. "Want to go make out or something?" Topher nodded and the couple were on their way, leaving their friends, her twin sister and her date.

"So, what happened? I mean, how did this came to be?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, after Heather's death, he was depressed. I helped Alejandro get back up to his feet, and this is what he owes me," said Amy, who was clinging on The Latino's arm.

"Wow, that was really sweet of you!" said Shawn. Then a fellow student, Bridgette, walked up to the older twin. "Hi, Amy, right? Um, may I please talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it about?" Amy asked, confused. "Well, it's rather private." The two walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Alejandro and her friends hanging. They walked out of the cafeteria and started walking onto the hallway. "So, what's it about?" the twin asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bridgette, and I got some info you should know about your date to Homecoming."

"Which is...?"

"Alejandro is known to be devious. He may seem sweet on the outside, but he is devious on the inside. I've been a victim of his devious ways," said Bridgette.

Sammy stopped. "Really? To me, I really don't see that in him. He seems so sweet and kind and all..." said Amy, before being interrupted by The Surfer Chick.

"I know, but he can use that kindness against you!"

"Bridgette, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. If I feel that Alejandro is what you say he is, then I'll leave him." The older twin placed her hand on the surfer chick's shoulder. "Don't worry about me."

"Alright, but if you get cheated on by Alejandro, then don't come crying to me!" Bridgette walked off in her own direction. Amy walked back to the cafeteria and caught up with her date. "So, what happened, _mi amiga_?" the Latino asked.

"Uh, it's... nothing," she stuttered.

* * *

**A/N: So, it's revealed that Amy's date is the hot, yet devious Alejandro. Will the older twin listen to Bridgette's advice and keep an eye on him? What will happen? Tune in next time to... **_**Sister, Sister**_**.**

**I swear, that took me a good three to four weeks just to come up with the next chapter. But, hopefully you guys liked it! If you did, please go ham with the reviews, and if you're a newbie, please favorite and follow this story to read this story until its end.**

**Finally, Hugh Takinamee has come back to Sister, Sister!**

**Bye guys!**

**-Julius**


	22. Home-wrecking- Part 2

**A/N: Hey! Guess what? I am back with an all new chapter of Sister, Sister! Yaaaaaay! I haven't been writing lately, and I'm sorry about that. But, I'm working on a vlog about my school's Spirit Week! So yay! Back to the story, it will be about... Homecoming! Actually, more like Home-wreckening! Yup, a lot of crazy stuff happening in this chapter! So, sit your butts down and prepare yourself for an all new chapter of Sister, Sister!**

**Oh, and as always, please remember to leave a kind review, as well as a follow and a favorite if you haven't already!**

**Disclaimer: I, Julius P., do not own Total Drama; they are owned by Fresh TV, Inc. in Canada. ****Hell, if they go bust, I could always buy them out and take over as producer of the show!**

* * *

_Last time..._

_*start of flashback*_

_"Sammy, Samantha? Will you make me the luckiest guy in school and go to Homecoming with me?" The Good Twin started tearing up. "Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" she said to Topher. The crowd then started cheering and applauding the couple as they hold their hands high._

…

_The mother squealed and hugged Sammy. "Oh, congratulations, honey! You are really growing up!" The father then shook Topher's hand. "Congrats, son! Never thought I'd say this, but, thank you for asking my daughter to Homecoming."_

_Topher replied. "You are welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Smith. And if I say so myself, I think we have a pretty good chance of becoming Homecoming King and Queen."_

_"Well, win or lose, you two will be king and queen to us," said the mother, proudly._

_"Aww, thanks, mom!" Sammy walked up to her mother and hugged her. "Thank you for the support! I love you guys!"_

…

_"Hey guys!" the older twin greeted. "So, you know how you've gotten a date right?" She pointed at her younger sister, Sammy. "Well, as it turns out, I got asked by surprise. Wanna know who asked me?"_

_The group nodded. "Hola, mi amiga!" said a very familiar voice. It was Alejandro, and he walked over to Amy. "I got these roses for you, mi amor!" The older twin blushed. "Aww, thanks, Alejandro! You are really sweet!"_

…

_"Alejandro is known to be devious. He may seem sweet on the outside, but he is devious on the inside. I've been a victim of his devious ways," said Bridgette._

_Sammy stopped. "Really? To me, I really don't see that in him. He seems so sweet and kind and all..." said Amy, before being interrupted by The Surfer Chick._

_"I know, but he can use that kindness against you!"_

_"Bridgette, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 21: Home-wrecking- Part 2

The twins were getting ready for, what is, one of their most memorable nights. Last night, at their Homecoming game, their school team kicked ass, as they defeated their rivals, the Vancouver Knights, 48-8. And, as they announced their Homecoming court, it was revealed that Sammy and Topher won the prestigious Homecoming Queen and King, respectively. Amy and Alejandro made it in too, but they were the lesser Homecoming Princess and Prince, respectively.

Fast forward to Homecoming night, Sammy and Amy were getting ready in their respective rooms. The older twin was in her room as she putting on her mascara and her eyeliner whilst wearing an undershirt and tights. Hanging on her doorknob is her red long dress, with a cutoff that will show her right calf, and a white shawl. Her hair is wavy, but not too curled up. Next door is the younger twin, Sammy. She was already dressed in her teal blue dress, all ready to have her hair straightened. After that, she put on her white shawl and headed downstairs, waiting for Topher. Sometime later, Amy arrived downstairs, also waiting for her date, Alejandro, to arrive. With Bridgette's warning still ringing in her ears, she decided that she would keep an eye on her date.

"So, you excited for the dance with Al?" Sammy asked.

"Don't call him that!" Amy laughed as she tickled her little sister. "Yeah, to be honest, I am!" Then, the mother then came out of the kitchen, looking at her good looking daughters. She cupped her hands in surprise. "Oh my golly, you two look great!" she complimented the twins.

"Aww, thanks, mom!" Amy hugged her mother, followed by Sammy. "Where's Dad?"

The mother let go of her daughters. "Oh, he's at your uncle's house.. You know your dad, he's watching the Canucks, and..." She was interrupted by a knock on their door. Amy opened it, revealing a sharply dressed Topher with a bouquet of flowers for her lovely date. "I didn't know what to get you, so I got you these yellow roses," he smiled. "Hope you love them!"

"Are you kidding me, I love it! Thanks, babe!" Sammy hugged her date.d

Topher then noticed their mother and Amy. "Hello Mrs. Smith, hey Amy. Alejandro not here yet?" Suddenly, the older twin's date arrived in his brand new Range Rover, parking it next to Topher's Mercedes S-Class AMG. He got out of his new car, wearing a white tuxedo with a red shirt and a black bow-tie. He walked into the Smith residence, shoving Topher out of his way, and gave his bouquet of roses to her date. "I hope you like it," he smiled.

Amy smiled back. "Thanks, Alejandro." The Smith twins said their goodbyes to their mother, and soon left with their respective dates; Alejandro and Amy in his Range Rover, and Topher and Sammy in the overpowered Mercedes.

On their way to the school, Amy and Alejandro engaged in a conversation. The older twin looked at his date, in which he was driving quietly whilst gripping his hands on the steering wheel as if he was furious. "You okay?" she asked, in which her reply was just utter silence. She continued, "Look, if you're mad about last night's game and our homecoming court, it's okay."

At that moment, Alejandro snapped. "I was not supposed to do this. I was supposed to be with Heather, and be King and Queen with her. And now look at me! Here I am as the Homecoming Prince. And I can't believe I am stuck with someone that has degraded herself for her younger twin sister." Amy started tearing up, which finally got Alejandro's attention. "I degraded myself for my sister? How the _fuck_ dare you say that?!"

"Hey, it's the truth, and it stings, doesn't it. Look, I had to suffer that same burning sting when I heard about Heather's passing. It really did hurt. But, to see you lower yourself for the benefit of your sister, that really surprises me. Isn't the older one supposed to be the one in power?"

Amy scoffed. "What, like your older brother, Jose?"

"Don't mention him. Anyways, I know that you are better than this? Where is the old Amy that used to torture her sister to wit's end? Huh? Where is the old Amy that didn't give a single _fuck_ about her sister her lesser sister? Where is the old Amy that used to revolve everything around her? Huh?"

Amy looked down in shame, with tears running down her cheek. "You know what, fuck you, Al. Bridgette was right. You are a fucking weasel. Good luck being alone, you weasel fuck." They both arrived at the school parking lot. As soon as the two cars parked side to side, the older twin stepped out of The Latin's Range Rover and ran to Sammy and Topher.

"I fucking hate Alejandro," she said as she dried her tears up. "He was fucking pissed off for not being able to be Homecoming King with Heather. And, he takes his anger out on me? That prick can forget about having a date to the dance."

"What happened?" Sammy asked as she helped Amy dry her tears. The older twin was struggling for words as she tried to calm herself down and explain herself. "Alejandro... that fucking jerk. He called me out, saying that I lowered myself for you. I mean, what the hell?"

"Why would he say that?" said Sammy as she cupped her hands in shock and surprise.

"He wanted to go to Homecoming with Heather and become Homecoming King, but he went raging mad at me for not being able to do that. I just want to... Ugh!" the older twin stormed off in anger as she entered the school pavilion.

"Let me go talk to that douchebag," said Topher. Sammy tried to pull him back, but to no avail. "Oh, come on now!" The Chris Wannabe walked up to the Latin and pushed him back to his Range Rover. "Listen up. I don't know what your deal is, but what you did to Amy was just not cool, okay?"

Alejandro pushed him away and brushed his white tuxedo. "Really? Because that's how I do my shit. I manipulate people. I take advantage of them and turn them into menacing people. So, what are you gonna do about it? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

Topher couldn't take it anymore. He was obviously mad that his girlfriend's twin sister was dissed by Al, but to be taken advantage of? Hell was about to break loose. Topher clenched his right fist and socked The Latin in the face... hard.

"That's for dissing Amy," said Topher, before he walked back to his girlfriend and Amy.

* * *

**A/N: May I say, that there will be a lot of conflict in the next chapter! What will happen between Alejandro and Topher? Will Amy forgive The Latin? What other surprises will unfold? Stick around for the next chapter of... Sister, Sister!**

**Damn, this took me forever to write, because, as I mentioned, I had Spirit Week last week, and I was caught up in a lot of work all this week. But, here it is, and I really did hope you guys liked it!**

**Remember, please leave a (kind) review, and ****tell me what you want to happen!**** Also, if you are a newbie, and you want to follow this story up to its entirety, hit up the favorite and follow buttons! Once again, thanks guys for reading, and I'll be back with a new chapter soon!**

**Peace! .**

**-Julius**


	23. Home-wrecking- Part 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this chapter will conclude the three-part series, Homecoming. So, sit your ass down and enjoy this story! Welcome to another chapter of... **_**Sister, Sister**_**!**

**Oh, and remember, reviews are highly appreciated, as well as faves and follows! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Nada. I don't own jack ****shit**** of Total Drama. Yup. You heard me. But if I did, then I would definitely make a season where Topher is Chris's replacement.**

* * *

_Last time..._

_*start of flashback*_

_"So, you excited for the dance with Al?" Sammy asked._

_"Don't call him that!" Amy laughed as she tickled her little sister. "Yeah, to be honest, I am!"_

…

_She was interrupted by a knock on their door. Amy opened it, revealing a sharply dressed Topher with a bouquet of flowers for her lovely date. "I didn't know what to get you, so I got you these yellow roses," he smiled. "Hope you love them!"_

_"Are you kidding me, I love it! Thanks, babe!" Sammy hugged her date._

_Topher then noticed their mother and Amy. "Hello Mrs. Smith, hey Amy. Alejandro not here yet?" Suddenly, the older twin's date arrived in his brand new Range Rover, parking it next to Topher's Mercedes S-Class AMG. He got out of his new car, wearing a white tuxedo with a red shirt and a black bow-tie. He walked into the Smith residence, shoving Topher out of his way, and gave his bouquet of roses to her date. "I hope you like it," he smiled._

_Amy smiled back. "Thanks, Alejandro."_

…

_At that moment, Alejandro snapped. "I was not supposed to do this. I was supposed to be with Heather, and be King and Queen with her. And now look at me! Here I am as the Homecoming Prince. And I can't believe I am stuck with someone that has degraded herself for her younger twin sister." Amy started tearing up, which finally got Alejandro's attention. "I degraded myself for my sister? How the fuck dare you say that?!"_

_"Hey, it's the truth, and it stings, doesn't it. Look, I had to suffer that same burning sting when I heard about Heather's passing. It really did hurt. But, to see you lower yourself for the benefit of your sister, that really surprises me. Isn't the older one supposed to be the one in power?"_

_Amy scoffed. "What, like your older brother, Jose?"_

_"Don't mention him. Anyways, I know that you are better than this? Where is the old Amy that used to torture her sister to wit's end? Huh? Where is the old Amy that didn't give a single fuck about her sister her lesser sister? Where is the old Amy that used to revolve everything around her? Huh?"_

…

_"What happened?" Sammy asked as she helped Amy dry her tears. The older twin was struggling for words as she tried to calm herself down and explain herself. "Alejandro... that fucking jerk. He called me out, saying that I lowered myself for you. I mean, what the hell?"_

_"Why would he say that?" said Sammy as she cupped her hands in shock and surprise._

…

"Let me go talk to that douchebag," said Topher.

…

_The Chris Wannabe walked up to the Latin and pushed him back to his Range Rover. "Listen up. I don't know what your deal is, but what you did to Amy was just not cool, okay?"_

_Alejandro pushed him away and brushed his white tuxedo. "Really? Because that's how I do my shit. I manipulate people. I take advantage of them and turn them into menacing people. So, what are you gonna do about it? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"_

_Topher couldn't take it anymore. He was obviously mad that his girlfriend's twin sister was dissed by Al, but to be taken advantage of? Hell was about to break loose. Topher clenched his right fist and socked The Latin in the face... hard._

_"That's for dissing Amy," said Topher, before he walked back to his girlfriend and Amy._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 22: Home-wrecking- Part 3

Alejandro was on the concrete, still shaken by that Floyd Mayweather-like punch from Topher. After what seemed a minute on the ground, the Latin stood up, with both feet on the ground. He tried to regain his balance by hanging on his big Range Rover. After a few seconds, he managed to gain enough balance to walk up to Topher and sock him right back. it worked, but it was shortlived, because now, their little conflict has turned into a brawl. Topher tackled him, MMA style, but the Hunky Latino quickly got up and ran to his car. The Chris Wannabe ran up to Alejandro and speared him to his Range Rover's taillights.

Amy and Sammy both ran up to Topher and Alejandro and tried to break them up. The twins both tried to pull Topher away. However, unbeknownst to the Hunky Latino, as he was trying to get up, he pushed Topher, which caused a domino effect, which caused to Sammy hit her head on the concrete and Amy falling over, but did not get hurt.

The older twin stood up, and found her sister lying there, eyes closed. Amy tried waking her up, but it was no use. "Sammy? Come on, now! Wake up! Please!" she cried, but her attempts didn't work. "Help!"

Topher went up to his girlfriend, and tried reviving her with CPR, but it was no use. "Amy, call 911 now!" As the boyfriend tried to revive her with more CPR, Amy called 911. "Yeah, I need an ambulance NOW! Yes, I know this person. Um, Samantha Smith, age 17, about five feet, eight inches. She fell on the ground and hit her head on the concrete. No, I don't see blood coming out of her ears. Yeah, thank you."

She got off the phone, and came to her younger sister's side. The ambulance came a few minutes later. The paramedics had a stretcher ready, and they placed her on the gurney, her body strapped and her neck braced.

Once Sammy was stretched into the ambulance, Amy walked up to Alejandro and threw him the corsage he had given to her earlier that night, and decided to ride with Topher to the hospital.

On the way there, Topher called the twins' mother on the car phone. "Hello?" Mrs. Smith answered.

"Um Mrs. Smith, it's Topher. Um, we have some bad news," Topher announced.

"Oh, Topher. How are you? And how is Sammy?" she asked in a distinct voice that made her worry.

He was obviously concerned for Sammy's welfare, considering he's her girlfriend. He took a deep breath before dropping the bombshell on her. "Well, that is the problem. Amy and I are on our way to the hospital."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'on the way to the hospital'?" the mother demanded.

"You are not gonna believe this, but Sammy hit her head on the concrete ground... hard. When I checked her out, she was unconscious," Topher said.

"How did all of this happen? Amy, if you're there, tell me what happened."

Amy spoke up. "Hey mom. Uh, it was sudden. Alejandro and Topher were in a brawl, and me and Sammy tried to pull Topher away from my date. But, Alejandro pushed Topher off, pushing me and Sammy on the ground."

The mother was starting to tear up. "Okay, just be careful. I'll be at the hospital in a little bit. Love you."

"Love you too, mom," Amy said before Topher hung up the car telephone. "Is she gonna be okay?" she asked Topher.

"Well, it looks certain. She was breathing when I did CPR on her. And she wasn't bleeding through her ears, so her head damage wasn't that significant," Topher explained, in which Amy gave a blank stare as her response. "She'll be fine," Topher simplified.

"Okay," Amy sighed. "I just don't want her to get hurt, that's all." The two arrived at the hospital, completely worried about Sammy. As they waited for Sammy's evaluation from the doctor, Alejandro showed up.

"Hey. Anything bad happen to Sammy?" the Hunky Latino asked as he walked over to where Amy and Topher were sitting.

At that moment, Topher stood up. "I don't know. Doctor didn't say anything yet. Look, what do you want?" he demanded.

"I want to apologize. For what happened to Sammy and for what I said to Amy," declared Alejandro, before turning to Amy. "Look, I want to say I'm sorry for hurting you earlier. I guess I just snapped for some reason. I'm still seething from the fact that Heather is gone, that's all."

The nurse entered the waiting room. "Amanda Smith and Topher Wellens?" the nurse called.

Amy stood up. "It's alright. But let me tell you something." Amy inched closer and whispered in his ear. "You can go _fuck_ yourself," she said before she backed off and walked towards the nurse. Topher followed suit, in which his response to Al was just a shoulder push.

The nurse followed Amy and Topher to Room 231, where inside, Sammy was lying on the slighty-tilted hospital bed, watching TV.

"Sammy? You alright?" the older twin asked as she walked up to her and gave her a hug.

The injured sister turned her head towards her sister, and she was really surprised to see her. Really surprised.

"Hey, Amy," Sammy said in a weak voice.

"How are you?"

"Well, I feel like I don't remember what just happened to me."

"Wait, do you remember the events that led up to you ending up in the hospital?" she worryingly asked.

Sammy gave a blank stare. "No?"

Then all of a sudden, the doctor came into the room. "Are you Amanda Smith, her twin sister?" She nodded. "Well, she didn't suffer that much, only a cut on her head. But she is suffering from a short term memory loss, meaning the events that happened earlier tonight, she won't remember it."

"So, it's just short term, then? She will be fine, right?" she asked the doctor, afraid for the worst.

"Yes, but she will be kept here overnight for evaluation. She will be fine," the doctor reassured.

"Thank you, doc," she greeted before the doctor left the room. Amy then walked back to her sister. "Thank goodness you're fine. I'm worried about you."

"Thanks, sis. Is mom gonna come over?" she asked.

"Well..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Topher opened it, and it was revealed to be the twins' parents.

"Sammy? Are you alright?" the mother, Rebecca, asked.

"Yeah, mom. The doctor said I may have suffered from short term memory loss, so I don't remember anything that's ever happened tonight."

"Well, we're glad you're fine. Who did this?" the father, Ben, asked.

"Alejandro."

"I still need to get a piece of him," Topher whispered.

"As long as you're fine, then it's all good." Rebecca reassured Sammy.

* * *

In the days that followed, Amy and Topher helped Sammy get to and from her class, and pretty much got support from her fellow friends and classmates. Alejandro, meanwhile, got suspended for his actions that happened on Homecoming night. Principal McLean and Chef left their respective positions for some unknown apparent reason.

"I wonder why Chris and Chef left their positions?" Topher wondered.

"New season, probably?" Sammy joked around.

Then, once they arrived at the twins' house, they found two identical envelopes, one for each twin. "What is this," Amy asked. She opened the envelope, only to reveal a letter from the producers of Total Drama.

_Dear Amy Smith_

_Thank you for competing at last season's Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. As of lately, Chris has left his duties as a principal of your school to return as host of Total Drama. Anyways, I would like to invite you back to Toronto for the next season of Total Drama, simply named "World Tour: Redux"._

_The meeting point will take place two weeks from now at Toronto International Airport, where we will be shooting our first episode of the new season. It is IMPERATIVE that you compete, since you are still under contract. We hope you come and compete for the five million dollars!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Producers of Total Drama_

"Wait, does that mean I also have one?" asked Sammy.

"I believe so," said Topher, as he was reading Sammy's letter. "Wait, how can you compete since you are technically injured?"

"It's Chris, we're talking about here. He only cares about the ratings anyways," Sammy said.

"Oh man. I wonder how people will take me on, since I was the bitchiest bitch in Pahkitew Island?" Amy pondered.

"Well, prove it to them that you've changed. Jasmine and Shawn have already seen you, as did Dawn. You'll be fine, sis," Sammy reassured her older twin sister.

* * *

**A/N: And, that concludes the three part series of Homecoming! Yay! I'm guessing that you guys already know what the next chapter is about, huh? What do you suggest will happen in the next chapter? Find out on... **_**Sister, Sister.**_

**Whew! That took me four days to literally write, if not, more. You know me, I've been very busy with all of school and college applications and all that. So yeah. **

**Oh, and I want to give a personal shout-out to Josh aka Applause2014 for giving me permission to use the name "Amanda" as Amy's real name. Yeah, thanks bud!**

**If you guys liked what you read, please leave a (kind) review, and if you're a newbie, please leave a fave and a follow!**

**Oh, and head's up: I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. I will be in LA this weekend, leaving me a car ride to just write. So yeah.**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll catch you all on the flip side!**

**-Julius**

**#YIKEorDIE**


End file.
